Shadow Eva Asia
by WinterRonin
Summary: Shinji ends up travelling back in time to a period filled with demons and other monsters, meeting Yuri they begin to travel together. Will they change history? What has happened to the rest of the NERV? Rating may change but hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or anything to do with it, i don't own Shadow Hearts either. They belong to their owners.

This is my first story posted on here, so be gentle. Give me feedback and i'll make any adjustments I feel that need to be done or ones that make sense. This is going to be a long series so bare with me on how long it takes to finish.

* * *

><p>A young man in his twenties lay on a field, staring up at the stars with red eyes. His brown coat fluttered gently with the breeze as he let a small smile creep onto his Asian features, "Not a bad night. Be nice to have a little rest for a while." he said to himself as suddenly a loud hum started to fill the air and he found himself sitting upright, thinking it was some monsters he had missed from earlier that night.<br>"Looking for round two? Bring it on!" he said standing upright and looking around him for the source of the buzzing while taking a fighters stance, however what he failed to see was the young man appearing out of midair right above him.

The young man dropped right of the air and landed right on top of him, "Ouch…", "Your telling me kid." the young man looked down at him and suddenly got off his chest, "Alright care to tell me who the hell you are? And why you decided to land on me?" the rude man asked sitting with his arms and legs crossed, the younger man was clearly Japanese, he had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes and was dressed in a very strange blue and white skin-tight outfit that was made of some strange material but he seemed to be the same height and build as himself.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there. But I couldn't really help it I...I guess. But my name is S-Shinji Ikari." Shinji said while stuttering slightly showing the young man opposite him that he was clearly nervous, "Alright. The name is Yuri. Yuri Hyuga and I take it that your Japanese, right?", "Yes from Tokyo-3." Yuri looked at him confused.

"What?" Shinji asked, "You mean Tokyo, right?", "Yeah Tokyo-3." Yuri shook his head, "No just Tokyo. It's just called Tokyo." Shinji stared at the field around him, taking in the scenery. "Just where am I anyway?", "The south of Feng-Tian in China." Shinji nodded, still looking a little confused, "Do you know what day it is?", "14th of January 1912." Shinji's eyes bugged out and he fell back into the grass, "Wow. He took that badly.".

The last thing he remembered was falling through the 12th Angels shadow, the next thing he knew he was falling through the air in the middle of the night. The only thing he was aware of that was different, was that his plug-suit was a lot tighter then he remembered it was.

What he didn't really want to hear was the fact that he had travelled over a hundred years into the past, "This cant be happening!" he mumbled hugging his knee's as the man in front of him started on a fire, "Well from what you've told me about this place you came from, you might not be better off here." Yuri said with a slight chuckle as the fire roared to life. "You believe me?" Shinji said more in surprise then understanding, "Yeah. I fight monsters and demons nearly every day of my life, and can turn into one. Your turn.", "I pilot a forty foot machine against monsters called Angels." Shinji said with a weak smile.

"I'm being lead around the country by some weird voice in my head." Yuri said, a little eagerly, he wanted to see if Shinji could really beat him, "I lived with my guardian who was a drunk, a bad cook and shouldn't be allowed to drive. And her pet penguin.", "Alright I don't think I can top that. You win.". Yuri chuckled as he lay down next to the fire and stared into it, "But I'm going to go out on a limb here and ask the stupid question that you've got nowhere to go?", "Yeah. But I'm used to being alone." Shinji said softly as Yuri felt a little pang of regret hit him, he could understand what he must be feeling right now. Which made the next thing a little more easier to say.  
>"Tell you want. How about you tag along with me? I wouldn't mind the company, sure as hell beats talking to myself.", "I wouldn't want to impose…", "Shinji I just said it was alright, but there is one thing I'm going to have to teach you." the former Eva pilot looked up at the demon hunter, "What?", "To fight. And before you say anything, you'd last a lot longer if you do learn how to fight." Shinji looked at his hands and then back at Yuri, "Alright.".<p>

What surprised the hell out of Yuri though was the moment they had started training he noticed something was still off about the area around him, he had begun to think that something had come through the same thing Shinji had come out of, but it wasn't until he was about to land a punch that he was proved wrong. He had fainted with his left and struck with his right, however before it even made contact with him, it hit something that looked like a transparent barrier with a orange tint, "Holy crap that hurt!" Yuri yelled clenching his hand more out of surprise then pain, "Sorry." Shinji had said moving to see if Yuri's hand was broken, thankfully for the both of them it wasn't.

It turned out that Shinji was able to project very strong shields, it had taken several volleys of powerful punches and kicks to break through the first time which left Yuri trying to catch his breath. And it turned out that he could heal himself to a degree, such was cuts, bruises and fractured bones, which left Shinji not really wanting to test to see how much damage he could take, which Yuri had jokingly offered to help him with. He hoped.

That was just under a year ago, now Yuri was walking alongside the closest person he had to a friend in years, though Shinji wasn't as good with his fists as Yuri, he could still hold his own in a fight, be it humans or demons. He had quickly ditched the skin-tight outfit for similar clothing to Yuri's but opting for a simple black shirt instead of following Yuri's advice for a red one, he had told him it would look cool on him but Shinji stuck to his choice.  
>Yuri had told him that the voice in his head, that was leading them around China, had said that they were meant to seek out a young girl and protect her against dark forces. Shinji was sceptical but didn't say anything, he had seen a lot of strange things since he arrived in this time so a mystery voice that seemed like it was splitting Yuri's head open every time it spoke to him was something that could be possible.<p>

Crouching down in the long grass, Shinji looked at Yuri who was busy staring at a train track, "Are you sure this is the right one?" Shinji asked a little harsher then he had meant it to come out as, "Yes. That last one was just a training run." Yuri said smiling, "What about the three before that one?" Shinji said keeping calm around the rude idiot that he was friends with. "Shut it. Look there's the train. Now…", "Keep you head down and follow me. Sound about right?" Shinji said with a grin, "Keep it up smarty pants." Yuri said patting Shinji on the back as they both began sliding down the slope and sprinting towards the train. Because of their fitness they were able to get onto the train rather easily, however they had misjudged the distance to the track and had barely managed to jump onto the back carriage, hoping that they didn't encounter a conductor.

Thankfully there was hardly anyone in the train carriages, the only person they saw was some old lady knitting at the end of one, "Right. I'll stay in this one, you take the next one back. Come get me if you see anything. Alright?" Yuri asked sitting on one of the seats and getting himself comfortable, "Sure. Have a nice nap." Shinji said as he headed back along the train into the next carriage, picking up a newspaper someone had left on one of the seats.

What seemed like an hour passed and Shinji was still reading the paper, it was in Mandarin Chinese and he was still a little rusty at reading it, while some of it was in Japanese it wasn't enough to let him know what was going on in the world. "No matter what happens I still miss them." he said softly as his thoughts drifted back to Misato, Asuka, Rei and everyone else he was now separated from, but his thoughts always ended up back at his purple haired guardian.

He had always seen her as something else other then his guardian, but he knew that it wouldn't really go beyond being friends, which made him chuckle dryly as since coming here he had aged to a fully grown adult, he had guessed that he was about twenty two or twenty three, which had surprised the hell out of him when he actually noticed it, but with a little help from Yuri he had gotten over it. But he would always miss Misato, not a day went past that his thoughts didn't drift to the only person who had been kind to him.

Out of the corner of his eye while still reading the paper he saw a man dressed in a black suit with matching top hat walk past him and into the next carriage where Yuri was, the man himself had looked a little out of place but Shinji had dismissed it when he didn't hear Yuri swearing in the next car, knowing that he usually swears a lot when he's fighting or a least throws a few insults at whatever he's fighting.

Going back to his paper it was a couple of minutes before two shots rang out above the noise of the train, "Now what's he done!" Shinji said standing and moving into the isle, just in time to see Yuri flung through the carriage door and into him, sending them both into a twisted pile of wrecked seats, "Found something!" Yuri said with a weak laugh as he rolled off Shinji and got to his feet.

Shaking the debris off his head, Shinji felt a few small cuts he had on his face heal, "Let me guess that man in the suit?", "Yeah. Why didn't you stop him?" Yuri said, "I didn't know who he was, I don't want to smash a guys face in for no reason." Shinji said folding his arms, "Whatever come on. This guy has a few demons with him, but we've had worse." Shinji shook his head in disbelief as he followed Yuri along the wrecked carriages.

"Hey old man!" Yuri called out along the carriage as he crushed the skull of a small grey looking imp carrying a scythe, Shinji crushed another using his A.T field as a giant press leaving a twitching mass of bones and flesh, "Are you sure its smart to encourage him to fight?" Yuri ignored his remark as he arrived at the V.I.P carriage just ahead of Shinji. "Go away boy. This does not concern you." the old man said with a British accent, "Yeah so? I just don't think the girl wants to go with you!" Yuri pointed to the terrified looking girl in a blue jacket with a very short blue skirt, with white stockings and black shoes, and a ornate cross hanging from her neck.

Upon seeing her both Yuri and Shinji had the same general thought, 'What a babe' but before either of them could move to help the girl, the old man waved his hand over her face making her faint, "I believe it is time for me to depart." the old man said before exiting the train through the roof, which seemed to just tear itself apart for him.

"Damn it! Come on!" Yuri said as he and Shinji jumped through the hole in the roof only to only to find that the old man had run almost the length of the train, "Hold it right there old man!" Yuri shouted as they both ran along the train to catch up to the man and his lady hostage, "My name is Roger Bacon gentlemen, and if you don't mind I'll be on my way…" he didn't get to finish the sentence as Yuri, as usual, ran forwards and punched him straight in the face, and from where Shinji was standing he could hear bones cracking even over the sound of the train and wind.

Rushing forward he pushed Bacon to the roof of the train, seeing that half of his face had been caved in by Yuri's punch and that it had already begun to heal. Shinji reacted quickly picking up a still unconscious girl and giving his friend a shift kick in the rear and sending him tumbling off the train into the rice fields below, using his A.T field he followed, using it to slow the impact of the ground that rushed up to meet him he ended up being used as a cushion for the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Up. Again i don't own either Neon Genesis Evangelion or Shadow Hearts. Wish i did though.  
>I'm not begging but one or two reviews wouldnt go amiss, just so i know people are reading this. Updates will continue without the whole 'five updates for the next chapter' thing as i hate that.<p>

* * *

><p>Shinji had to hold the girl tightly to him as they hit the ground, hard. The force of the impact jarred his shoulder and he was lucky not to dislocate it, though it still hurt. Rolling to a stop he opened his eyes and saw the clear night sky above him and the sound of the train fading away into the distance, along with its non-human passanger.<p>

Yuri finally pulled himself out of the rice field, his pants were soaked as were his boots and most of his shirt was covered in mud, "Shinji!" he called out rubbing his hair to get the spikes back, he looked in the direction that the train had went and saw a hand waving a few dozen meters away, "What was that for!" he said as he walked towards his friend who still hadn't gotten off the ground, and upon closer inspection he saw why. "Wow. You just can't wait can ya? Perv.", "Funny. Could you please give me a hand?", "Why can't you do it? She can't be that heavy?" Shinji looked at where the girl had her knee, "Oh I see. Bad luck." Yuri said trying to hold back his laughter as he carefully lifted the girl off his friend and gently set her down next to him, careful not to drop her knee first back onto Shinji's groin.

Shinji and Yuri both crouch over the girl and share a questionable look, "I really hope we got the right train this time. Otherwise we've just kidnapped someone." Shinji said looking at the vanishing train, "It was. That's what the voice told me anyway.", "You told me yourself you don't trust that thing, so why now?", Yuri looked at Shinji and pointed to the train over his shoulder, "Because that Bacon guy sent me flying through two train carriages and killed five soldiers. She must be the one." Shinji could of sworn that he mumbled 'I hope' under his breath but let it slide, he was tired and just wanted to get some sleep before the sun came up.

Shinji helped Yuri load the girl onto his back as they started to walk away from the tracks, both of them knew that Bacon wasn't human and one punch would only of slowed him down, "So where to now?" Shinji asked keeping an eye on the surrounding countryside, he really couldn't see that far ahead of him and the only light was the moon itself. "Well first things first I guess is that we find somewhere to rest until this little lady wakes up." Yuri said stopping briefly to adjust his grip on the girl, "Then we head for Feng Tian. That might be the safest place for us to go for the moment, less chance of any soldiers finding her or that Bacon geezer." they soon came across a small partially sheltered area where Shinji quickly started a fire, pulled out a flask from his back pocket and handed it to Yuri, "Thanks." he took a swig of the sake inside before handing it back to Shinji who took a mouthful before putting it back in his pocket.

"So shall we try and wake her up? I doubt you want to carry her all night, or do you?" Shinji asked raising an eyebrow at Yuri, who was fighting back a blush causing Shinji to laugh softly, "And you call me a pervert.", "Just wake her up will you…" he stood up and walked off the side just short of a set of bushes.

Sighing Shinji crouched down next to the young woman and gently shook her shoulder, "Miss? Miss wake up. Your safe now.", she woke up with a gasp and came face to face with the young Japanese man with caring blue eyes and a small smile, "So your awake. That's good." he looked away from her over his shoulder, "Yuri she's awake.", "Right, right. Hang on." she looked over to see a mixed Japanese-Caucasian man relieving himself into some bushes, which she really didn't need to see.

"Where am I?" she asked, "Middle of nowhere. Which for you might be safer for the moment." Yuri said taking a spot on the ground opposite the young woman, "Do you have any idea why that old guy was after you?" Shinji asked looking back towards the direction they had came from, "I'm sorry but I don't. And those poor soldiers…" she began to tear up before Shinji tried to take her mind off it, "By the way what's your name miss?", "Alice. Alice Elliot." Alice said wiping the forming tears in her eyes.

"Mine is Shinji. Shinji Ikari. And that grumpy looking guy over there is Yuri." Shinji said with a smile while pointing vaguely in Yuri's direction, "Oi! Watch it or do I have to get rough?", "Got to hit me first Baka." Yuri grumbled something under his breath and dropped onto his back, "Well Alice it looks like we'll be travelling together for a while. There's no way we're leaving you alone after that man attacked." Shinji said, "Or does that _voice_ of yours have anything to say about it?" Shinji said slightly annoyed at the lengths they seemed to go to all because of that mystery voice that only Yuri could hear.

"Nothing yet but I still think it would be best to head to Feng Tian, and get as far from the Imperial army as possible.", "Excuse me but aren't you both Japanese?" Alice said looking slightly blushed at interrupting the two, "I'm Japanese. But he's half Russian. But he doesn't bite." Shinji said with a chuckle, over the months he had been here he seemed to remind himself of Kaji.  
>"Thank you both though for saving me. I just wish I could understand why this is happening?" Alice said hugging her knees, "Well we'll be resting here for a bit. We'll head off in a hour or so." Yuri said closing his eyes, while Shinji just stared up at the night sky leaving Alice looking over them both.<p>

"Sorry if this sounds rude Shinji-kun. But your not completely human are you?" Alice asked him a few minutes after Yuri had began snoring loudly, "Nope, from what I can guess I merged with a monster when I first arrived here and got some 'different' abilities." he decided to leave out the part about him being from a different dimension or whatever had happened to him.

"Is it that obvious?", "To me, Yes. I've always been able to sense things around me that others couldn't. Which is the reason why my father died, he was trying to protect me.", "Your very lucky." Shinji said looking into the fire, "My father wanted nothing to do with me after my mother died when I was four. She was always so kind and gentle. But when she died, I never found out how." he turned his gaze towards the star lit heavens. "But it was my guardian I missed the most. She was a layabout and a drinker but she always tried to brighten things around her, usually by teasing me." Shinji chuckled softly at the memories of Misato.

"Maybe you meet each other again in the future." Alice said not knowing how right that statement was, "I hope so. I always wanted to tell her something important but never got the chance…" before he could continue Yuri began moaning in his sleep which snapped Shinji out of his reflective state, "Damn." he rushed over to Yuri and pulled his friends necklace out from his shirt which was glowing a bloody red colour.  
>"What's happening to him?" Alice said joining Shinji next to Yuri, "He's part demon. Every one he defeats helps his soul become stronger until he can transform into a one, however to stop them from spotting him a mile away he has to calm his soul. Which I told him to do the other day!" Shinji began shaking his friend and gently smacking him on the face.<br>"What happens if he doesn't…", "I don't know its never happened before." as they both continued to wake up Yuri, his necklace suddenly lost its red colour and changed to a light blue, "That's good." Shinji said with a happy sigh, "He's done it. Now to wake him up." he grabbed Yuri's nose and clamped it shut, "Wakey Wakey." after a few seconds Yuri shot upright and gasped for air.

"What happened?" he asked confused but he looked away as Shinji gave him a cold glare, "You were having a nightmare or something, caused by your damn necklace. I thought you said you'd cleared it?", "Well…no I didn't." Shinji shook his head and rolled onto his side and tried to get some sleep, "Yuri you really got him worried, thank him." Alice said her voice so soft and gentle Yuri couldn't of said no to it, "Sorry Shinji. Thanks." all he got was a dismissing wave, "Don't mention it.".

Yuri and Alice were sitting awake and staring at the fire, "Shinji told me a little about you both.", "Yeah. Like what?" Alice looked at Shinji's sleeping form, "Your both human and demon. But you can control your soul in a very unique way.", "So can he." Alice tilted her head slightly, "What do you mean?", "He can project a barrier that can stop both physical and magical attacks. He says that it could be his soul manifesting itself… or something like that." Yuri adjust his spot next to a fallen tree trunk and saw Alice drifting off slowly.  
>Yuri was left staring into the fire as he began to think about his journey with Shinji, "You're a coward boy. You can't even stand on your own two feet." a voice said from the darkness, "Shut up and leave me alone." Yuri said not taking his eyes off the fire, "You say that but I'm always with you." the voice sounded closer and Yuri looked up coming face to face someone wearing a fox mask, "Whether you admit it or not.".<p>

Waking up with a start he looked around and didn't see anyone else but Alice and Shinji sleeping, "Damn it…" rubbing his face free of sleep he checked his watch and gently shook Alice awake, "Alice. Wake up time to go." slowly she came around and let out a small yawn, "How long was I asleep?", "Little over a hour." Yuri stood up and walked over to Shinji and gave him a kick in the ass, "Wake up." Shinji groaned and rolled onto his back staring up at his travelling friend, "Did you have to do that?", "Yeah now lets get going.".


	3. Chapter 3 Village of Blood

A/N: Chapter three up and will be slowing down for a bit so I can rewrite a few bits and pieces. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>The trio travelled along the rice fields until they reached a large open rice field and on the other side of which was a village, "Well looks like were in the clear. We can rest and carry on in the morning." Yuri said as they began to head towards the village, "Looks like the gates have been shut for the night." Shinji added flexing his fingers slightly, upon reaching the gates Yuri grabbed his head and started shaking, the sound of him trying not to scream through gritted teeth was all that could be heard in the night.<p>

After a few tense moments he stopped shaking and started panting softly, "Another message?" Shinji asked looking into the village, "Yeah. Damn it, I hate these things. Why do they have to hurt so much.", Alice stood wide eyed, "It said we should be careful about entering the village." both Yuri and Shinji looked at her, both staring in confusion, "You heard that?", "Yes. And you were right it doesn't seem to wish us any ill malice.", Shinji walked up to the gate and gave it a good push.

"Well unless someone's still awake we aren't getting in that way.", "Can't you use your barrier to just force it open?" Alice asked, "No! I couldn't do that! If I destroyed that then I wouldn't be any better then…" Shinji took a deep breath and tried to steady his now shaking hands, "Nobody is going to make you do anything Shinji. Take a breather." Yuri said leaning in to whisper something to Alice, "Try to avoid that sort of question from now on. He's never told me much about it but he never reacts well to that sort of question, something about his father.".

Alice nodded and walked over to the gate before turning to the others, "Well we'd be alright if we just find another way in.", "Look with have visitors.", "Yes. Visitors." two voices suddenly said.

On the other side of the gate were two young children with strange feline features, one in a red shirt while another was wearing a yellow shirt and both with black trousers and sandals, "Yeah were visitors. Now could you open the gate for us?" Yuri said joining Alice by the gate, "No we cant do that." the red one said, "Sorry we can't do that." the yellow one added, echoing the statement. "Just open the gate! Or else." Yuri said giving the gate a swift kick to show them he was serious.

"Please could you let us in?" Alice said sweetly, kneeling down to the children's level, the two children looked at each other. Both were uncertain what to do. "Alright we'll let you in. But stay in the square while we go talk to Granny mayor." not deciding to argue they let the children open the gate which had the same effect on the trio, "How did they do that? That gate must be half a tonne." Shinji whispered.

"Keep your eyes open then. Something is off about this place." nobody would notice it from the outside but on the inside of the village, everything around them was giving off a cold fearful feeling. And everything was so run down it was amazing that the village was still standing, roofs had holes in them, doors were hanging off there hinges and the villagers looked like smiling skeletons.

"Yeah. Something is certainly off with this place." Shinji confirmed making sure he was alert at all times in case he needed to protect them, what they hadn't realised the significance of was the lay lying mist that was swirling around their ankles, "So I guess we could pick up some travelling supplies at least while were here." Yuri said looking at the small selections of stalls up the pathway to the main square of the village.

"I doubt any of this stuff is even usable, I feel like I might catch something just by touching it." Shinji said as he looked at the nearest stall on his right which was owed by some old man sitting down with a distant stare on his horribly thin face, the sores and infected wounds on his feet didn't seem to bother him in the slightest as the trio began walking to the square, keeping close together.  
>"I'm starting to think that this was not a good idea after all. That voice did say to be careful after all." Alice said holding a worn bible close to her chest, "About what?" Shinji asked not actually knowing what the voice had said, "Something about flesh eaters in this village." Yuri said nonchalantly as they reached the square. In the distance a cave in a hillside could be seen, with an eerie light coming from it.<p>

Shinji stopped in his tracks after hearing that, "Flesh eaters? You couldn't of told me that before we came through, could you?" Shinji buried his face in his hands and let out a small muffled scream, "Alice, don't mind him. He just hasn't got used to them yet." Yuri chuckled as he remembered Shinji's first encounter with a flesh eater, which took the form of a cute little girl.  
>"Oh shut up. You knew but you didn't tell me, she almost clawed my throat out!" Shinji argued back, after all he had just thought that it was just a lost little girl and not a six foot snake, bird like hybrid in disguise, he still shuddered at the memory. Alice just let out a soft giggle, "It wasn't funny!" Shinji said turning a little red with embarrassment, "I'm sorry Shinji. Its just you two are funny when you argue.", Shinji turned around and headed for the cave just off to the side of the house of the head of the village, "I'm going to look at the cave. Back in a minute.".<p>

"Was that alright to tease him like that?" Alice asked as she and Yuri watched the villagers shuffle around like zombies as if they didn't really know were they were going, "Yeah. He won't say it but he does like to be teased every now and again. It reminds him of his guardian from what I can guess.", "You guess a lot don't you?" Alice said giggling as Yuri went red as well, "Don't start alright. Not funny.". Yuri looked around him at the village. The sounds, smells and sights all seemed familiar somehow but he could put his finger on it, "Looks like this place has seen better days anyway.", before Alice could reply Shinji came jogging up to them with a nervous look on his face.  
>"Yuri…Shrine…Bones…Human bones!" Shinji gasped out catching his breath, whatever he had seen must of gotten to Shinji for him to be so out of breath Yuri thought as they headed back into the cave shrine.<p>

"This is just sick…" Yuri said, he had been hunting demons for over ten years and he had never seen a shrine built like the one before him. Human bones made a sickly wall of white and yellow bones that stretched around a normal wooden shrine, which he saw was at least normal, on top of the waist high wall was a single layer of human skulls of different sizes, most adult but there were a few small skulls which made the three sick to their stomachs.  
>"What the hell kind of shrine is this?", "Do you like it traveller?" a worn gravely voice said from behind them, turning around they found an old man in tattered clothing fitting barely on his loose frame, "What is it old man?" Yuri asked collecting himself after jumping slightly at the man sneaking up behind them.<p>

The old man looks past them at the shrine, the same vacant look in his eyes was the same as the ones the other villages had, "It looks as if you are looking for someone. Perhaps a god." he laughed darkly as his look turned to one of feral hunger, "No matter. Now that we are free we can do as we please. Now run along and see Granny major. The feast will begin soon." as suddenly as the man came into the cave, he left chuckling as he walked back to the village."What was that all about?" Shinji asked, "And what did he mean by feast?" Yuri turned to him, "Can't you guess?", "I can but I don't want to." he admitted walking back out the shrine, feeling a cold aura envelop him again, "So what are we going to do?" Alice said following Shinji and Yuri, "Well I'm pretty sure that there going to eat us." Yuri watched as Shinji slumped his shoulders, "So the quicker we get out of here the better. Come on maybe we can sneak out the gate before they realise we're making a run for it.".

"Visitors. Come, come." the red child said running up to them, "Yes. Come visit Granny major." the yellow child added guiding them towards the larger house from earlier, "Just were did they come from?" Alice whispered to Yuri who simply shrugged.

Not wanting to make it obvious that they knew they were in danger they followed the children to the house and went inside.

The inside of the house was in a lot better condition then the outside of the village, inside was a sleeping area and a fire pit with a small shrine surrounded by candles off to the side, "Granny. We brought the visitors just like you asked." the red child said, "So you're the elder of the village?" Shinji asked politely while trying to keep his cool.  
>"I am." the old lady replied, "Thank you for letting us into your village. We'll be out of your way soon enough." Yuri said moving so he was blocking Alice from the children and the old lady, "There's not need to be in such a rush. Stay as long as you like.", "That's very kind of you on such short notice." Alice said, also not showing her insecurity of the situation.<p>

The old lady chuckled, "You do not need such polite manners young lady. It won't change the taste of your meat.", Yuri laughed at the comment, "Kind old lady. You make it sound if your going to eat us.", "Well its good to see that you have some brains. But we'll eat those as well." she slowly stood and walked out of the house, but paused and turned to the trio. "I will go tell my master we have another sacrifice for him." the old lady leaves and the sound of a wooden bar being locked into place was heard.

"Well it looks like we locked in." Yuri said trying the door, "And we were right about the village at least. And did that mist look redder after we left the cave or was it just me?" Shinji said looking around the house for any other way out only to find all the windows firmly locked or barricaded. Yuri kicked the door hard but failed to make it open, "Yuri. I got an idea. Move out the way." Shinji walked up to the door and placed his hand on the door and closed his eyes, "Oh watch this." Yuri said moving back next to Alice, the door was soon ripped open by a familiar small orange tinted barrier, which Shinji had used as a lever and forced the flimsy wooden door open and reduce it to splinters.

"That door I'm alright with opening. And since our lives are on the line…" he trailed off as he looked out the door and into the village.

The village had indeed changed, the wooden shacks seemed to fall in further disrepair before their eyes, metal rusted quickly and stone wall chipped and eroded into dust. Leaving the whole village looking more like a ruin then a village, "They've redecorated." Yuri said poking his head out the open door, "I don't care. Lets just get out of here." Shinji said heading for the main gate with the others, where he could clearly see two figures standing before the gate in front of them.

Upon reaching the gate, they find a purple coloured seal on the ground with the village gate in the middle of it, "Well, well. Looks like we have company." a Chinese man said carrying a basket on his back with slick greyish black hair going to his shoulders, he tapped the shoulder of an old man in black robes, with red and gold trim with a ornate staff laying on the ground next to him.

"Just as I thought. It's a 'Reverse Seal' and a very complex design at that. This is indeed the mark of Dehuai… But he was supposed to have lost his powers fifteen years ago…" the old man mumbled to himself, clearly not noticing the trio standing behind him. "What's up with the old man?" Yuri asked walking up behind the old man and looking at the seal, which scared the old man as he looked up and saw him less then a foot from his face.  
>"Well, well. Still people here then?" the man said trying to hide his fright, "That isn't going to work you know?" he said as Yuri went about pushing and kicking the door only to fail, "He does but it makes him feel better." Shinji said as he shook his head at his friend in disbelief, "He tries that with every door he can't open.", "Kid listen. You can't leave, can you see this?" he said pointing to the hard to miss seal on the ground.<p>

"Yeah. Its called the 'wind of heaven' or something right?", "Yes that is correct. It means we can't leave, however anyone is free to enter." Alice looked at the seal and back at the old man, "That would explain why you were able to enter.", "And just who are you anyway?" Yuri asked moving back to Alice and Shinji, "Oh my how rude of me. I am a true ruler of the nine heavens. The adept sage Zhuzhen, a great sage and spirit healer. I was hired by the neighbouring village to investigate this place. This is Mei-Yuan he's an acupuncturist, we've done a lot of work together.".

"He doesn't mix his words does he?" Shinji said to Yuri in a raised whisper, "Alright very funny boy. Listen do you want to get out of here or not?" Zhuzhen said in a no nonsense tone, "Well yeah. Can you help us?", "Of course I know how to break the seal but I need some extra help." he said looking at Shinji, Yuri and Alice. "Why not use him?" Yuri said pointing to Mei-Yuan, "Kid he's an acupuncturist. Not a fighter.", "But I can help you in another way if you'd like." Mei-Yuan said looking at Yuri in a strange way, "N-no that's fine." he stuttered as Shinji and Alice tried to hold back the laughs.  
>"Anyway. You must admit we're a bit of an odd pair I'll admit but I will need your help." Zhuzhen said cleaning the monocle on his left eye, "Right. Fine, we'll help. I'm Yuri, this is Shinji and Alice.", "Nice to meet you all. Now shall we get going, I know what I need to do so the faster we do it the faster we can leave." Zhuzhen said moving towards the square.<p>

"So your trying escape! Not a chance." the old lady said appearing by the well in the square, "Don't worry. You can't hold us anyway you old bat!" Yuri said he said going into a fighters stance, only to have the old lady laugh in his face, "You'll have to catch me first!" with that she jumped off the ground and disappeared into small twister-like thing and away from their sight.

"Right we need to catch her but unfortunately it won't work well out in the open as it would in an enclosed place." Zhuzhen said fumbling a small cloth bag in his robes, "What about there?" Shinji said pointing to the majors house, "Perfect kiddo." the sage said with a smile as they went inside. "Your persistent I'll give you that." the lady said before teleporting away, Zhuzhen chuckled as he brought out the blue cloth bag, "No. But your still here aren't you?", "What's that Master Zhuzhen?" Shinji asked as he nose started twitching, "It's a special mix I made more smoking out cat demons, which is what we have on our hands. Its usually used for stomach pains but works much better went burnt. Alice can you hand me that bowl?" he said pointing to a small metal bowl sitting on a table.

Zhuzhen poured the dyed blue powder into the bowl and seemed to be unaffected by the nauseating smell coming from the powdered herbs, "That stinks old man" Yuri said waving away the smell from his nose, "Wait for it." Zhuzhen chanted some unrecognisable language and the powder erupted into a blue flame, "Christ! That's even worse!" Yuri held his nose and tired to wave the smell away from him as Shinji and Alice simply covered theirs.  
>The sound of coughing was heard as the major appeared in front of them, "Damn you! What is that!" she said coughing violently, "Got you now! Ready to get skinned cat!" Yuri said bringing his fists up. The lady began to shake violently and then let out a inhuman scream as she leapt out past them and into the square.<p>

"We have to move quickly. She is turning into her actual form and she is weak from the smoke!" Zhuzhen said bringing up his staff as he ran from the house, clearly not as old as he looked as the others followed him out.

The ladies skin begins to stretch and split as it's demonic form pushes to free itself from its human shell, sending out streams of blood as the skin tore open exposing a mass of short black fur, soon followed by the face being ripped under the pressure of the new muscle mass erupting from underneath. As the last pieces of skin dropped to the ground with a wet thud the true form was completely revealed, "That was just nasty." Yuri stated as he looked at the eight foot cat stood in front of them on its hind legs bearing its ten inch claws at them.

"Alice, Shinji stay back and keep us covered." Yuri said shifting his weight to his right and got ready to break into a run, "Watch yourself kid, this is one crafty cat we have on our hands so be careful." Zhuzhen said holding his staff behind his back and going into a small crouch, "Ready kid?", "Try to keep up old man.". Yuri broke into a dead sprint and jumped sending a pair of feet straight into the chest of the demon cat and forcing it back a couple of feet.

Alice stood behind Shinji holding the bible she carried close to her chest as Shinji held his open palm to his side, 'If she's here then what about those two kids?' he thought as he continued to watch Zhuzhen and Yuri fight the demon cat just as Zhuzhen released a small column of flame at the cat engulfing it in flames, making the black fur become a smouldering mix of exposed flesh, muscle and fur.

Alice checked behind them and saw two sets of eyes, one set yellow with the other a bloody red colour, "Shinji!" she pointed to the eyes in the dark mist, "There they are." he turned to face the twins as they charged, they were similar in form to the demon cat Yuri was fighting only smaller, he got a good look as they impacted Shinji's A.T field making him laugh at them as they tried to get their bearings.

"Stay behind me Alice!" he said as he kept the field in front of them, "Yuri we got company!" he shouted, "And we're a little busy! Deal with it!" he shouted back as they continued to dodge the large demon cat swiping at them with its large claws.

Shinji was forced to keep on the defensive as the two cats began to tag-team him making it impossible to launch any kind of attack, "This is going to be a problem.", "Why?" Shinji bounced another attack off, "Because I can't use the shield and attack at the same time. It is something I realised from back home." he kept the shield up and would have to wait for help.

"Maybe I can help out a little." Alice said opening the book and chanting something that was in Latin as the book floated in front of her, saying something else in Latin she held her hands up into the air as the book glowed a holy white colour , "What?…" the white light swirled forwards with the speed of an arrow and hit the yellowed eyed cat sending it into a pile of firewood. "Alright!" Shinji said happily as he reversed the field and forced it outwards.

The field took the form of a twin pronged lance as it hit the red eyed one sending it onto the yellowed eye cat, with two large puncture wounds in its side, he thrust out his palm again sending the lance smashing into the two fallen cats finishing them off with relative ease, without slowing down he spun around and thrust his palm towards the demon cat's leg, leaving two puncture wounds and it howling in pain.  
>"Old man now!" Yuri shouted as Zhuzhen planted his staff into the ground and made ritual gestures with his arms and hands while chanting, making a small fire come from the tip of the staff before turning into several groups of three fireballs. He held out his arm towards the demon cat and the fireballs shot towards it erupting in a small inferno and engulfing the demon, "That should do it." Yuri said as the demon cat thrashed about, trying in vain to put the flames out.<p>

As they watched the demon cat get roasted Zhuzhen looked towards the cave were he felt a barrier surrounding the cave vanish, "It seems their master is ready to show itself. I will conduct last rites for you so your soul may rest in piece.", "I won't accept pity from you!" the cat lady screamed spitting at Zhuzhen as her body turned to slowly turned to ash and disappeared, "She called her master Yamaraja. I guess he's over in that shrine." Alice said.  
>"Yes. It seems that whatever happened here turned the souls of dead animals into demons. And now we end this…" Zhuzhen said heading over to the cave shrine, "So what or who is this Yamaraja anyway?" Shinji asked, "He's a lord of hell. And is connected to the earth so my fire incantations won't be as effective. But that is mainly because we're entering his turf were he's at his strongest." Zhuzhen said as they entered the cave.<p>

* * *

><p>Well here it is. Chapter three, hope you enjoy reading it.<p> 


	4. Chap 4 Village Exit New Problems

A/N: Chap 4 with side chapter afterwards. So double update this time. And yet again i don't own Evangelion or Shadow Hearts.

* * *

><p>The bone wall was now laying in ruin around them, "Good the barrier is broken. Yuri please open the shrine and get ready." the sage asked as Yuri slowly headed for the shrine, stepping on and breaking the bones underfoot "Alright get ready." he said as he opened the small set of wooden doors. Flooding the cave with a blinding light.<p>

The light subsided and the group found themselves on a large elevated stone platform with Aztec style temples off in the distance, the sky was a dark red in colour similar to that of dried blood, around them were miles of forest but they knew they weren't in their reality anymore.

"Where the hell are we?" Yuri asked looking around him as the others did the same, "Like I said this is his domain. Get ready." Zhuzhen said seriously as a form began to take shape in front of them, "Shinji get your shield ready!" Yuri yelled as an strange voice began to murmur around them, "Zhai tou yuis magra!" it said as Yamaraja appeared before them.

Standing ten foot tall and wielding a golden staff with something similar to a sun ornament on top wasn't the most notable feature, his blue skin was however covered in wrinkles and folds it looked almost lizard like as his ragged black shorts were decorated around the waist with human skulls, some of which were skill covered in blood and flesh. It looked at them with cold yellow eyes as it opened its mouth, no teeth could be seen as it its mouth seemed to be covered by its skin and looked like old rags with holes as it opened.

"This could be a problem." Shinji said as Yama brought he staff up and then swept around at them, barely missing the group as they scrambled backwards, "Yuri your going to have to fuse for this I think!" he said as he pushed the staff away with his A.T field, "Right." Yuri held onto his amulet hanging from his neck and focused.

He reached into his soul and found himself standing in darkness facing six gravestones each a different colour, green, red, blue, black, white and yellow, only the black one was glowing however, forcing his willpower into the stone his soul was ripped apart by hate and rage before taking another form.  
>The others could only watch as Yuri's body became one of white light before it shattered and took a much darker form, "The Death Emperor." Shinji said in acknowledgement to the lesser demon of darkness.<p>

A set of large bat like wings sprouted from his back matching his greyish black leathery skin which was toned with muscle, its legs were like that of a bull with dark hair and cloven hoofs as feet. With it's face like that of a bare human skull with greyish skin stretched over it with a empty smile exposing needle like teeth.  
>Bringing up his arms which went past his knees and pointed his clawed hand at Yama, "Die!" he hissed as he floated off the ground with a single flap of his large wings.<p>

Yuri fired out swirling tendrils of dark energy out towards the hell lord hitting him square in the chest, Zhuzhen followed up with another fire incantation which wasn't as effective as it would have been but still caused enough damage to burn the blue skin, reducing it to a blackened charred mess, it had enough force to nearly make Yama stumble over the edge of the platform.

"Alice stay behind me!" Shinji shouted as the staff found its way onto Shinji's shield, the force of which buckled his legs and sent him onto his knees, "Are you alright?" Alice asked placing a hand on Shinji's shoulder, "Yeah… Just peachy." he said through gritted teeth, "Yuri!" he called out as another blow landed on his shield. Even though Yuri and Zhuzhen were attacking the demon was still able to shrug off the blows and attack Shinji, "Shit!" he could feel the strain of the shield almost reaching its peak, it was just as painful to feel each strike on his shield through his arms, "Alice move back!" he shouted just before the last strike shattered the shield into thousands of small fragments before disappearing.

Thankfully Shinji dove backwards the second the shield broke and pushed Alice back as a large shadow appeared were he was standing, with a large spike of stone shooting from the ground a split second later, "That was to close." Yuri flew onto the back of Yama and began digging into the neck and shoulders of the blue skinned monster with his claws.

The dark blood flew from the wounds as Yama tried to swipe Yuri off his back with his staff and his free hand, leaving Zhuzhen and Alice free to cast their own offensive magic, sending a twister of fire and light into the burn wounds and forcing a large hole into the stomach, making its rotten guts spill out onto the stone platform.

Yama let out a long roar as it held its free hand over its open stomach to try and stop the blood and guts from pouring out, "Shinji look out!" Zhuzhen shouted as the young man could only watch as another shadow appear under him, he tried to move but didn't get away fast enough, the stone spike pieced his arm as he dove away leaving a large bloody gash on his upper right arm.

Another loud roar sounded only this time was it was Yuri finishing off Yama by crouching on its shoulders and gripping its head and simply twisting as he pulled, sending spurts of dark blood out and soaking the platform.

Zhuzhen and Alice tended to Shinji's injuries as Yuri turned back into his human form and was panting heavily, "I hate that part!" he gasped as he staggered over to the others, "How is he?", "Well the bleeding has stopped, I take it that is his regenerative abilities working. But he still has a nasty gash which he will have to get check at by a doctor." Zhuzhen said as he tightened the bandage on Shinji's arm and placed it in a sling. "Way to go Shinji. You got hurt, congratulations." Yuri joked as he looked up and found themselves in the cave once again.

"Alright I guess everything is back to normal now. Right gramps?" he said helping Shinji to his feet, "Yes. And that seal should be gone. So lets go before anything else happens." the group made their way back to the entrance of the village and saw that the purple seal which had stopped them from leaving was now gone, and the gate was open.

"I take it Mei-Yuan left as soon as the seal went away." Alice asked as they finally left the village, "It would seem so. But I'm just thankful to make it through that in one piece." they stopped just outside the village were the trail split into two, "Well this is where we part ways. I must return to my employers and tell them of the results." he glanced at Alice with a inquisitive look.

"However before I go. I must say that you are a very unique young lady. Not many people have the 'Demon Eyes' gift, many people who have it is usually labelled as either insane or a demon. You see and hear what others can't and that makes you very special. I would however keep your gift to yourself." Zhuzhen said seeing the worried look on her face.  
>"I'm sorry if this startles you Alice but there are people in this world who will use your gift for there own ends and then kill you.", "Hey gramps keep your fortune-telling to yourself!" Yuri said not impressed by the old mans choice of words, "You are also very special kid. The art of fusion is a forbidden art from ancient Japan, and it's a double edged sword." Yuri sighed loudly and shook his head in frustration, "Just what are you talking about?".<p>

"If you let yourself get consumed by the malice in your soul that is caused by the demons you defeat. You could harm yourself and more importantly those around you if your powers run wild." Yuri let out a loud laugh, "I can cover my own ass thank you very much.", "Yeah right." Shinji mumbled as he adjusted the sling to a more comfortable position.

"And the final member of your group…" Zhuzhen started as he look at Shinji, "You got your powers somewhere else other then this world, correct?" Shinji shook his head silently, "Or from this dimension correct?", "No." Shinji said in barely a whisper, "Sorry if I upset you Shinji, I know you didn't ask for you abilities but you have a pure soul and on top of that you care about those around you. That is a good quality to have but be careful.".  
>Shinji gave the old man a weak smile, "Maybe I can go back someday." he said to himself, "I hope so lad. You've got a good head on your shoulders. Well everyone I'm certain we'll meet again in the future anyway. Take care all of you." Zhuzhen begins to walk away only to stop, "Oh and by the way. The events in this village, the demons, you three meeting up. There is someone or something working behind the scenes. So be careful.".<p>

Shinji stared at the figure of Zhuzhen as he walked further and further away from them, "What an odd old man. What do you think he meant when he said about us and that someone was working behind the scenes.", "I really don't know Shinji. But maybe we'll find out. Come on you two lets go." Yuri turned and walked down the other path folding his arms behind his head, as Alice helped Shinji along just in case he lost his balance due to his wound, or so she claimed.

'What did Master Zhuzhen mean when he said another dimension?' she thought as she watched Shinji out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

><p>It was a two day walk to city of Feng Tian they soon arrived at the small city had thankfully weren't stopped by Japanese soldiers the second they entered.<p>

"Well this is just peachy isn't it?" Shinji carefully moved his arm around, it had healed but was still sore, stiff and hurt like hell, "Stop your whining you baby." Yuri said from his spot on the fountain as Alice sat on a nearby bunch playing with a small puppy.  
>"I'm just saying Yuri what are we doing now? We've been travelling for three days with very little food, and not to mention it out loud but you stink." he said with a straight face, "I do not stink!", "Yes you do. You haven't had a bath or shower in a week. At least I had one before you got that message.".<p>

Yuri wasn't listening as he watched two women walk past on the other side of the fountain, all Shinji saw was a flash of raven coloured hair from one woman and a bunch of short brown hair from the other.

"Alright so what?" Yuri said throwing his arms out, "Do you have any money left? Because I don't know about you but I'm down to my last hundred!", "I'm nearly out as well! Mainly because you still owe me from last time!" Shinji said standing up and getting in Yuri's face, "Please you two lets just get what we can and figure out something from there." Alice pleaded holding the puppy in her arms.  
>"Sorry Alice. Maybe you should be in charge of the money. You might be more reasonable then we are." Shinji said handing her a wad of cash, "Yeah sorry." Yuri handed her the last of his money, "Alright then guys. Shall we head to the nearest store then?", Alice turned and headed off towards the store she had seen in the way in. They entered a general store which thankfully had pretty cheap prices and a wide selection.<p>

"So what do we need to get?" Shinji asked still rubbing his sore shoulder, "Some Thera roots since you two seem to attract trouble." Alice said with a giggle, "And some Mana and Pure root.", "How about some tents. The rainy season is almost here so it would be better then getting soaked." Shinji suggested, "Alright good idea." they continued their conversation they weren't paying attention to the radio broadcast.

They paid for their goods as the statement being heard over the radio was something that shocked them, "The recent investigation of the train has brought to light three people who are behind this horrific crime. Two males, one Japanese with dark hair and blue eyes the other male is mixed Japanese and Caucasian. Their leader is thought to be a blonde haired girl. If you see these criminals alert the authorities immediately." the radio broadcast ended and the three of them were frozen mid-movement.

"Oh crap." Shinji and Yuri said at the same time, "Its you. You're the ones from the radio." the elderly storekeeper started to say before running into the back room, "Alright time for us to go!" Yuri said holding the door open, they ran back out into the street just in time for an explosion from down the street to knock them to the ground, however Shinji just went straight down the open manhole cover nearby.

* * *

><p>"Malcovich do you read me?" a mans voice said over a small radio hidden in a silver briefcase, a blonde haired women in a long white coat and clear blue eyes turned around to answer the radio. Nearby sat woman in her late twenties of Japanese decent with short brown hair, "This is Malcovich I've placed the bomb in the South Manchurian Railway depot, as scheduled. We blow up those cars, and the Japanese Army will be stuck here for months! Hah! I can see the look on that idiot Kawashima's face now… Not that I know what she looks like." she said calming herself down after getting excited.<p>

The voice on the other end of the radio sighed loudly, "Malcovich, why is a pro like you always letting your personal feelings get involved? Our objective is to track the movements of the Japanese Army, not cause unwanted trouble… Speaking of unwanted trouble, you didn't set any unnecessary bombs this time… right?", the woman looked away with a sly look on her youthful face, "Only one.".

"What else could I do? There are plenty of innocent people working in that depot, too, you know! And they all have these cute little lunchboxes! Anyway, all I did was set a little one outside. See? It'll go "pop" _BEFORE_ the big one, everyone will come running out to see what it was, then, KA-BOOM!" Malcovich said looking at the woman sitting across from her who was messaging her temples, clearly getting a headache from something, "Listen I got to go so be sure to check the morning editions. It will work, trust me." she shut off the radio and closed the case.

The brown haired woman sighed as the female spy looked out over the edge, "Did she plant it in the right spot.", "Don't worry. She never let us down yet has she?" Malcovich nodded "Your right of course. My job has been so much easier since I hooked up with you two… Oh no!" she yelled as three people ran out of the store below them, only for the small bomb to go off a few feet away from them.

Shinji had felt bad in the past but this was now in the top three, last thing he remembered was stepping out if the store and the next thing he was flying through the air into a stinking sewer. And his was resting uncomfortably on his head against a wall, "Oh yeah. Top three for sure." he groaned as he righted himself and attempted to get a bear on his surroundings, "Wonder were the others are?" he looked up and couldn't see Yuri or Alice anywhere, slowly getting to his feet he made his way along the sewer path being careful not to fall into the foul looking brownish water next to him.

"Yuri. Alice. Where are you?" he called out letting the echoing of the tunnel carry his voice, making his way across a small makeshift bridge he turned a corner in an attempt to either find a way out or Yuri and Alice. He'd been down for several minutes at least when he saw a ladder in the distance, "Thank you!" he said happily as he made his way towards it, only for something to catch his eye.

Just beyond the ladder was a bundle of brown rags, however in the faded light of the sewer it looked a lot like Yuri's coat, "Yuri!" he ran over to the bundle and shook it hoping that his friend wasn't injured. As the bundle began to move something shot out and smacked him on the side of the head, the impact feeling like fish had just hit him. He quickly knew it wasn't Yuri, "Sneaky." Shinji said regaining his footing after the sudden blow, he watched as the bundle of rags fell apart and was replaced by a hybrid between a fish, a frog and a lizard but with dark blue skin.

"A Kappa. Wonderful. Just what are you things doing down here anyway?" he wondered as the Kappa moved towards him, each step it took made a squelching sound, which wasn't helped by the unholy smell coming from it. Shinji didn't want to use his fists for this but decided that since his arm hadn't healed completely he would be better off not using his A.T field and use up his energy.

'Hopefully just a few punches might scare the damn thing off.' he thought as the Kappa opened its gaping mouth and started making a familiar noise, sounding something like a cat trying to cough up a hairball, "Screw it!" Shinji lowered his fists and threw up his barrier just as a large glob of blue-ish green sludge came flying at him, "That's just nasty!" he pushed forwards with the barrier and crushed the Kappa against the wall of the sewer, glad that the barrier was stopping any of the liquid that was oozing from its opening wounds from covering him.

Once the Kappa had stopped thrashing Shinji lowered the barrier and the fish demon hit the ground with a wet thud and continued to slide off the path and into the foul smelling water, Shinji watched this and shuddered as the Kappa disappeared from view, "That is why I hate Kappa's" he sighed as he moved back to the ladder.  
>Looking up he saw the top was blocked by some sort of seal, "You have got to be kidding me." shaking his head in frustration as he dropped back down to the path, it looked as if he had to find something to fit in the slot of the manhole in order to open the seal.<p>

Looking down the long distant tunnel he looked back the other way and saw the exact same thing, "This is going to take a while.", however he didn't see the large demon slowly making its way through the water, but heard the low feminine hiss it gave, "You are kidding me!" he shouted preparing for the coming fight.


	5. Flashback Misato

A/N: This is a Flashback chapter, telling a little about how Misato arrived in this little story. The next one will continue from where chapter 4 ended. And of course i don't own Evangelion or Shadow hearts.

* * *

><p>About a year ago. Southern China.<p>

The sound of the wind blowing across the plains was the only thing that was heard during a peaceful night in China, until the sound of a woman screaming broke the peace.

"Ouch… oh that hurts." a woman said looking at her now torn and worn clothing, consisting of a black dress and red jacket was covered in dirt from her fall through the tree she had been dropped into by whatever she guessed had sent her there. Her dark purple hair was also a mess as she rolled onto her knee's to try and get her bearings. "Alright where am I? Last thing I remember is…" she suddenly jumped to her feet, using the tree to steady herself, "Shinji! Ritsuko! Anyone!" she called out into the night, getting only silence in return.

'What the hell have you gotten yourself into now Misato?' she thought looking around.

The last thing she had seen was the shadow of the Angel creeping over the command centre while everyone screamed as darkness consumed them, she could only guess what had happened to NERV but her thoughts turned to Shinji and the others, 'Shinji-kun where are you?' she patted her sidearm which was thankfully still in her shoulder holder hoping she wouldn't have to use it.

"Where am I though?" she said to herself brushing a strand of hair out of her face, when she heard some rustling behind her she drew her sidearm and kept it pointed on the bush several yards from her, "Please don't shoot! Please!" a woman's voice called out as two gloved hands popped up from the bush, "Keep your hands up and step out slowly." Misato warned, trying not to sound scared at not knowing where she was or what was going on with everyone else.

Slowly a slim bodied woman walked out wearing something that was very familiar to Misato, a plug suit, "What? That's Shinji's suit!" she cocked the hammer back and was shaking with rage, "What have you done with Shinji!" she demanded not taking her weapon off the woman. "Please don't shoot. I don't know what's going on but I think you need to listen to me." the woman pleaded as she stepped out of the bushes completely.

"Who are you then?" Misato asked lowering her gun to her side but still keeping it aimed at the woman, "My name is Yui Ikari." the gun snapped back up and was aimed at her, "Wrong. Yui Ikari is dead, she died ten years ago in a lab explosion." without flinching she sighed, "So that's what he said happened to me. God I was so short sighted to believe he might change." seemingly unaffected by the gun aimed at her she sat down against the tree, "You know my son Misato. I know you do." she said looking up at her, "Shinji was my greatest treasure and greatest creation. And because of me he suffered at the hands of my former husband.".

Without pausing Misato put away her weapon, she couldn't explain it but she knew that this woman was telling the truth about Shinji, it sounded so much like what had happened to Shinji at least the part being used by his father was. "So if you really are Yui Ikari what happened to you?" straight away Misato know that she had hit a troubled spot for a conversation as she looked very sad, "I was the original test pilot for Evangelion Unit One during it's activation test." Misato knew that she was telling the truth as no one else knew much about the Eva's and their pilots outside of NERV.

"That's Shinji's… wait what happened to you then?" Misato asked kneeling down in front of Yui, "I was absorbed into it's core. Did you ever wonder how Unit one activated itself without a pilot. That was me." Misato reached over and hugged Yui, who was surprised at the gesture, "You protected Shinji-kun. Thank you." Yui soon began crying, both for being freed from the core and able to meet another person as well as being treated with such kindness.

After crying herself out Yui had asked Misato about Shinji, how he was the last time they saw each other, she wanted to know more about her son's life. "I really did care for Shinji… we were a lot alike I think.", "He cared for you to. More then you realise I believe." Yui said as she hugged her legs to her chest, "What do you mean?" Yui looked up and smiled, "Every time he activated Unit one I could see what he felt, and he cared for you, a lot." Misato took a moment to realise what Yui was saying and she blushed when she figured it out.

"B-but he's only fourteen." she stammered out, "But you know the kind of person he is. The lengths he would go to protect the ones he cared for, he's a great cook as well.", "I guess I would be lying to myself if I hadn't thought about it, but if he was only a little older then I wouldn't have a problem with it." Misato tried to picture Shinji older but was happy just to picture his shy smile and his blue eyes.

"I think we'd better sort out what we're going to do now. We'd better find you some new clothes, that thing can't be to good to wear for long periods?" Misato asked her, "I haven't worn anything else for ten years, what's another few hours." Yui giggled getting to her feet, "Which way?" before she could answer her a series of shot rang out some distance away from them, "Gunfire? Out here?", "Come lets go. Maybe whoever's shooting might be able to tell us where we are?".

Hurrying to the shooter which was still firing off rounds much to their relief Misato knew that whoever it was must be up against something as all she could hear was the sound of a single handgun being fired and when she arrived she found out why, a blonde European woman in a white coat was firing at a duo of monsters which were advancing on her. The bodies of several other monsters lay around her, "Yui stay down. I'll deal with this." drawing her sidearm she leapt into the fray, double tapping the closest monster closest to her. The forty five calibre rounds tearing through the flesh of the monster as the woman turned to face her, "Thanks." she said with a smile as they both opened up on the monsters, ending their lives quickly.

The blonde woman turned to Misato after the monsters didn't get back up with a smile, "I don't think I could thank you enough but…" the woman aimed her gun at her, "I'm afraid you'll have to give me that gun so I know you won't shoot me in the back.", "I could of shot you during the fight with those… things. Besides you owe me." the woman let out a short laugh and shook her head as she unbuttoned her coat, exposing a blue miniskirt and a black corset.

"I guess so. But your Japanese aren't you?", "So?" Misato asked, "Well with what your doing in Shanghai it's a little annoying for me to do my job.", "Wait…" Yui said breaking out of cover, naked apart from Misato's jacket, she had ditched her plug suit to make it easier to buy the story she was about to tell. Misato tried her hardest not to stare, jaw wide opened, she didn't peg Yui as the kind to just ditch clothing out in the open, "Please help us, some men took us and my friend and I were the only ones to get away. We just need some clothes and we'll be on our way." she pleaded and it worked.

"Why didn't you say something earlier, save me sounding like a bitch." she walked over to the trunk she was carrying with her and opened it, "You both look my size so take your pick." she said getting Yui's thanks as well as Misato.

Once Misato and Yui had changed clothes Misato took her off to one side, "What's with that story?", "She said the Japanese was in Shanghai. That's only happened twice Misato, once in nineteen fourteen and during the second world war." Misato looked at Yui in surprise, "So do you mean… we've travelled back in time?" she just nodded and closed her eyes, "I guess it was possible, I mean we never really understood a lot about what the Angels were or what they were capable of." Misato understood that much at least.

"So we're in nineteen fourteen? Does that mean the others might be here? Shinji-kun, Ritsuko…", "I don't know but we can only hope Misato. And keep looking for them." Yui got to her feet and walked over to the woman who had given them clothing, "Miss? I was wondering if you could tell me where we are?", "Southern China miss…", "Yui. Yui Ikari. And this is Misato Katsuragi. I was wondering if we could help you in any way, in return for helping us?", "Yui… what are you doing. We don't know her." she whispered to the scientist, "It couldn't hurt Misato, the government at this time are as corrupt as they come, we'd be doing the people of China a favour as well as our own people.".

Misato looked at Yui and then at the mystery woman, "What can we do?", "Well what can you do? My work needs a certain skill set.", "I was a scientist. My fields were bio-chemistry and bio-engineering, I also had medical training." the woman nodded with a large smile, clearly accepting the skill set, "Your clearly good with a gun Misato. Is that it?", "No. I was trained in tactics, interrogation with some hand to hand. I'm also a good driver.", "Well that's good enough for me. My name is Margarete, I'll be blunt with you that my job is to slow down the Japanese occupation of Shanghai, so either take it or leave it.".

Misato and Yui looked at each other for a moment before nodding, "We've got no ties to the government so as long as we don't hurt innocent people then we've have no problems with working with you.", "Good and I always make sure to keep the innocents clear of what I do. I'm not evil or anything." Margarete laughed as she hugged the two women who she began to call her assistants.

A year past and the three were still together, helping to slow down the occupation of Shanghai and the rest of China. Both Misato and Yui hadn't told Margaret that they were from a different time period but they had quickly adjusted to life in the early twentieth century they had both agreed to get out of the country before the conflicted started to heat up, hoping that they had found Shinji or anyone from NERV before they did.

Walking through a peaceful town, Misato had been tasked with planting a bomb outside a railway station to distract the crowds while Margaret planted one inside, aiming to slow down troop movements in the area. Together they past a fountain as they saw a European woman in a blue dress play with a stray puppy as she sat next to a sleeping man who was laying on the bench while a Japanese man sat on the edge of the fountain next to her and was taking off a makeshift sling.

Before they got out of earshot the sleeping man let out a startled yell as they looked back and saw that the girl had lifted the puppy up and it was licking his face, "Looks like someone is having fun." Misato said as they watched the man furiously wash off the dog slobber in the fountain, while the other man and the woman laughed at his antics.

"We can have fun later but we need to do this before Margaret finishes up at her end." Yui said as they disappeared down an alley aiming to plant it as far away from crowded areas as possible, "Head back to Margaret Yui, I'll deal with this. Just make sure she hasn't planted any more this time, we don't need the headache." Yui nodded and headed back to their meeting point on a shop roof nearby, knowing that Misato would be alright by herself.


	6. Chap 6 Plane Trip and Another Village

Another chapter up for you. Again i don't own Eva or Shadow Hearts. This is the longest one so far, with about five or six chapters left after this so here's hoping you enjoy reading it.  
>Oh and the next Arc after this may take a while when it's finished as i have a lot of things to check on it. I should of said sooner that i've split the Asia and Europe sections into two different stories, so it's a easier for me to manage.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuri and Alice came to shortly after the bomb had gone off, wood and masonry was scattered around them, the first thing he saw was two women standing over him with one is wearing a skirt, "Ugh. H-hey what's with all the noise… Hey lady I can see your…", "Well at least your alive sonny boy. The bomb was meant to save lives not kill them. And I hope you got a good look, think of it as a apology." the blonde woman said walking over to Alice, "Are you alright miss?", "Yes I'm fine." the other woman was helping her to her feet and checked her over quickly for injuries, "No signs of a concussion. That's good news.", "Hey look over there!" the four turned and saw two Japanese soldiers.<p>

"Its them from the radio! Quick we got to call for reinforcements!" one ran off but the second didn't get as far as a wooden plank was slammed into his head, "Sorry. But we can't have that now can we?" another woman said cheerfully, climbing over the barricade separating them. "Have I got great timing or what?" a dark haired woman said snapping a victory pose, "No time we got to go! It seems we've all got in their sights so you two lets go.".

"Hey were not terrorists! Man! My ears are still ringing." Yuri said rubbing one ear, "Well your free to come with us. But we're going on ahead, like your friend.", "What?", "Yes the other man you were with he got blasted down into the sewer." Yuri shook his head and looked at Alice, "Looks like we haven't got a choice. Go on I'll grab the supplies." Alice nodded and went down with the other women while Yuri made a mad grab for the supplies, "At least their all babes." he said with a smile as he jumped down the hole soon wishing he hadn't.

"Wow, what an interesting smell. What I great idea Miss Terrorist." he said to the blonde woman who was kneeling down on the floor rubbing her back.

"Oh that hurt." she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "Aren't you going to help me up?", "My hands are full." he held up the two compact tents and a small bag. "And besides we don't even know who you are?" Yuri said, "All we know is you're a bunch of terrorists." the blonde shot to her feet and puffed up her cheeks, "I'll have you know I not in league with idiots like that.", "So what. We're not either, just a pair of helpless 'murderers'. And besides wasn't that your bomb that sent us down here in the first place?".  
>"Well I'm a spy get it. S-P-Y. A ravishing beauty that just happens to be Miss Spy Genius. The name's Malkovich. Of course, "Malkovich" is only my CODE name. Say, tell you what… I'll let you in on a secret, sonny boy. My real name. A little "thank-you" for coming to save me!" the women she was with looked away in embarrassment, Yuri saw this and looked at them, "Is she always like this?" both nodded trying to hide their embarrassment.<p>

"Look, I didn't come to save you. I just followed you down into the sewer." Yuri said getting a little annoyed at the so called 'spy', "H-hold on! All right, all right. Here goes. My real name is Margarete Zelle.", "Margarete, then? My name is Alice, and this is Yuri." she looked over at the two women, "And you are?", "My name is Yui and this is Misato.", "Japanese then? Isn't it a bit strange to be working against your own country.", "We try not to think about it" Yui said as the dark haired woman wrapped an arm around her friend, "Tell you what lets get going. Before they find out were we disappeared to?" Misato said cheerfully.

"No we got to find our friend first. We can't leave him behind." Alice said looking around her, just off to the side she saw a small wooden box, partially hidden by the darkness and a piece of stone, "What's this?" opening the box she found a small blue gem which gave off a strange aura. "Dunno but take it along. We might find a use for it." Yuri started walking as the search for Shinji started.

Just as they turned a corner they heard a familiar voice shout out, "You are kidding me!" followed by some sort of guttered scream, "Great we find him and he finds a demon." Yuri passed the supplies to Yui and Misato, "Hold these please." he said quickly before taking off down the tunnel, "Shinji!" Yuri shouted sliding to a stop next to his friend who had lumps of greenish gunk stuck to his coat, "About time you showed up.", "We thought you wait for us!", "Well I thought you'd gone on without me!" Margarete suddenly appeared next to them with a sleek handgun in her hand, "I don't think this is the time boys.", "Who's she?" Shinji asked slamming his fist into a small water demon which had jumped onto his leg.

"She's the one that set off the bomb." Yuri said going straight for the largest demon there, a water tiger, "Great." he mumbled as the small confined melee started to die down, leaving only the Water Tiger standing, "Do want this one Yuri?", several rapid shots behind them made them jump as the Water Tiger in front of them slumped forwards with several bullet holes in its head.  
>"Don't worry, I got it boys." Margaret said twirling her pistol on her finger, "Show off." Yuri mumbled. "Come on Shin lets get the hell out of here before anything else turns up." it was then that Misato, Alice and Yui turned the corner, "What kind of guy are you! Just leaving three ladies to themselves in a monster infested sewer!" Misato yelled angrily pointing an accusing finger at Yuri who didn't really seem all that bothered.<p>

"Misato be nice." Yui said, she was always so soft spoken to those around her which made her a lot like Alice, "Misato?" Shinji whispered as he looked around at the new group, and froze when he saw the dark haired beauty carrying a compact tent, "Misato?" he said louder this time, "Yes?", "Misato its me." Shinji choked out trying to hold back the tears as he slowly walked towards her, "I'm sorry but you got me confused with someone else." she said trying to deny knowledge of knowing the man, "Major Misato Katsuragi of NERV…" he said which made her eyes go wide with shock.

"Is that…", "Shinji… yeah its me Misato." all that was heard was the sound of a tent hitting the floor as Misato shot forwards and tackled Shinji in a bear hug, "Shinji-kun!" she kept saying over and over again as she held the young man as close to her as humanly possible, neither one wanting the moment to end.

Alice moved next to Yuri as the two groups looked at each other confused, apart from Yui who look like she was on the verge of tears, "I take it they know each other?", "Yeah. I think that's his guardian from a while back." Yuri said folding his arms with a small smirk, keeping it to himself that he was enjoying the fact that he had rejoined with the love of his life. "Shinji? Is that really you?" Yui said softly, only to get a nod as Misato continued to nuzzle her face into his cheek, "Do you remember me Shinji-kun?" she walked over to him and gently caressed his other cheek, this triggered a flood of blurred memories but he knew what it all meant, "Mother?".

Being held as a small child, her smile as she showed him around the lab, playing with him at their home and looking after him when he was sick. His mother Yui Ikari.

Alice was surprised, Yuri was picking his jaw up off the ground and Margaret was surprised, "So I take it you three know each other?" Margaret said as the three way hug continued, "Margaret. This is my son. My son who I haven't seen in eleven long years." Yui looked at Shinji then back at her spy friend, "Though he has grown a bit.", "Um. Sorry to ruin this everyone, but we could have Imperial soldiers breathing down our necks any minute. Can we please do this somewhere a little safer?" Yuri said has he looked up the ladder, "And we still have a blockage in our escape route." Alice followed his gaze, "Maybe this is what this is for?" Alice said holding up the blue orb to everyone.

"Worth a shot." Yuri said taking the orb and climbing the ladder, he slowly reached up and placed the orb in the open slot, he wasn't really sure what was going to happen so he wasn't going to rush it, as the orb clicked into place it glowed. Then a large bolt of energy shot through his arm and catapulted him back down the ladder into a twitching mass of limbs.

"I was about to say be careful Yuri-kun." Yui said, "Yeah…Thanks." Yuri as he dusted himself off and climbed back up the ladder, ignoring the thin trails of smoke coming off him, "He's persistent isn't he?" Margaret said to Shinji, "You have no idea." Shinji let the ladies go first, with Misato the last one to go up, "I missed you so much Shinji…", "I know Misato. But lets go once we're safe we'll talk." he followed her up the ladder and they found themselves at a small airfield.

* * *

><p>"Alright! What luck, come on everyone we have our way out of here." Margaret ran towards a small light plane which was nearby it had just enough room to fit them all inside, "Just don't stand there come on!" she shouted as she began to prep the plane for take off, which alerted some nearby sentries.<p>

"Why did you shout!" Yuri yelled as the crack of rifle fire began to fill the air, Margaret ignored him as she quickly began checking the engine over, "Listen everyone get in! We're going to be taking off in a second!", "GO!" Yuri shouted to Alice and the others as he threw a guard over his shoulder, as Shinji kicked the nearest one to him in the stomach, "Shinji you too!".

Shinji quickly threw up his barrier tearing chunks out of the earth as it opened, making sure that Yuri didn't get shot in the back.

As the plane began to taxi, Shinji and Yuri were still running alongside the doorway. "You first Shinji!" Yuri yelled almost kicking him in through the door, he followed jumping through just as the plane left the ground, with him still hanging out the door.  
>"Help me up! Help me up!" Yuri shouted as he felt himself sliding backwards, Shinji quickly grabbed his friend as his legs dangled in mid-air, "Stop squirming!" he shouted above the roar of the engine as he grabbed under Yuri's arms and hauled him in, closing the door quickly.<p>

Yuri stayed motionless on the floor before bursting into laughter, followed soon after by Shinji, "We did it!" Yuri clasped Shinji's forearm, "But it was damn close." he continued to laugh and it soon turned into soft giggles and finally a snore, "He's asleep?" Yui asked, "Yeah that's what he gets for burning the candle at both ends." Shinji smiled as he made his way to the back of the plane were Misato and Yui were sitting.

"Shinji. Have my seat!" Misato got up and pushed Shinji onto it before he could say anything she sat down on his lap, "Comfy" she said hugging him, "Well I think we're safe now, yes?" Yui asked, "Explanations right?" Yui nodded, "What happened after I got sucked into the Angel I can't really tell you because I don't remember. Last thing I remember was sitting in the Eva, screaming. And then I land on top of Yuri." Shinji slowly wrapped his arms around Misato, "Then Yuri took me under his wing. Until I found a way home, but looks like I am home since your both here now." he said with a small smile, "But Misato? How did you and my mother get here?".

"After you disappeared the Angel attacked NERV, the entire base was swallowed by that shadow. I don't know what happened to anyone else. But then I wake up with Yui laying on top of me in a plugsuit in the middle of a field." Misato said letting Shinji hold her, "Yui…Yui was inside your Eva from what I can tell. And when I passed through something happened. And we ended up together, we've been travelling with Margaret for nearly a year.".

Yui reached out and gently took Shinji's hand, "I'm so sorry about everything that happened to you… I just wished I could have been there for you.", "You were in the Eva mother?", "Yes I was its original pilot. Have you ever wondered why the Eva activated with no pilot when you first arrived?" Shinji had wondered about that day but never got a straight answer from anyone, he had thought it had just been a glitch or something.

"It was you wasn't it?", "Yes. Just because I wasn't there in body I was there in spirit. And protected you as best I could when ever you stepped into the Eva.", "And now we got our Shinji-kun back!" Misato said happily as she kissed him on the cheek. "Misato! Please. Can't you see your making him uncomfortable?", "Am I making you uncomfortable?" Misato asked Shinji who was now blushing a heavy red, "No…No of course not." he mumbled showing his old self to Misato again.

"Your mouth says 'no' but your red cheeks say 'yes'." Misato teased him and let out a short chuckle, "But your older aren't you Shinji-kun?" she pressed, "Don't ask how but, yes", "I'm glad." Misato said resting her head on his shoulder, "Don't finish that sentence Misato. He's older on the outside but he's still the same Shinji you took into your home.", "I know that Yui. That's what I'm happy about." she said not looking up at Yui.

"Misato?", "Yes Shinji-kun" she purred taking in Shinji's more adult features, "I've been doing some thinking and…" he looked out of the small planes window at the ocean below with a small blush on his face, "What's wrong Shinji-kun?", "Um… Never mind it can wait." he finished with a shaky voice and he looked rather flustered.

Yui stared at her son for a moment and put two and two together with what Misato had told her after they first met and realised that Shinji had feelings for the purple haired Major and that she was still confused about her feelings for Shinji when they were living together, but Misato had said that she had thought about what she would of done if he was older.

"Mother?" Shinji asked after a while, he was still looking down at the now open sea below them, "Yes Shinji-kun?", "Do you know what father did?" he asked only to have his mother stare at him. "Yes. If I could I would of stopped him, he wasn't the man I fell in love with and I'm sickened by what he has done to you all.", "Do you think he came through to this world?", "I hope not.". Shinji looked at his mother, surprised at the answer but happy with it.  
>"Same here. I will break his nose if I see him again.", "Shinji… I might do the same thing, but remember your not his son anymore. As far as I'm concerned, your more of a man then he'd ever be.", "Thanks…Mother?", "Yes?", "About Misato…" Yui smiled and reached over and ruffled his hair, "Just promise me not to rush things Shinji. I think she'd always see you as a friend no matter what happens. But I think she'll return your feelings." Shinji smiled at Misato who was happily curled up on his lap and sleeping peacefully, "I know." he finally let sleep consume him. He deserved a long rest.<p>

* * *

><p>Which he wouldn't get as he was soon awoken by the plane shaking violently from side to side. "What the hell was that!" Shinji called out as he awoke with a start, "Nothing!" Margaret called back from the cockpit clearly lying through her teeth as she struggled to keep the plane level as Shinji watched the clouds get higher and higher as they got lower and lower. Yuri finally awoke as another violent shake hit the plane, "W-what's going on?" he said through a yawn, "We're crashing." Shinji, Yui and Misato said at the same time as they glared at Margaret who was trying to restart the engine after it gave out.<p>

"What?" Yuri said turning to Margaret. "So sue me! They don't build them like they used to!" they felt the plane pitch down further and everyone held onto something, "Hold on this is going to be bumpy!" she shouted as they slowly began to level out a meter above the waters surface. The last thing Shinji saw was water outside the window before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Shinji wakey wakey." he heard a woman's voice call to him as he slowly began to come around, and came face to face with the purple haired beauty who was straddling him.<p>

"You alright?", "Head hurts like hell and I'm soaking wet. Other then that I'm fine." Misato rolled off him and helped him up, seeing Yuri and the others were also fine he turned his attention to Margaret who was clearly checking to see if her white coat was ripped. "Care to tell us where you learnt to fly a plane?", "What? Where all in one piece aren't we?", "Doing a barrel roll halfway into the water wasn't exactly what I describe as a safe landing." Shinji said picking off some seaweed from his coat.

They all looked up and saw a fishing village up a hill a short distance, its wooden structures showing signs of age but still stood strong, "Well it looks like we're stuck here for the time being." Yuri said starting to head up the slope, "Might as well find somewhere to stay for the night.".

As they got to the top of the slop and got a better look at the village they saw that the village had seen better days, much better days.

"It's Misato's apartment…" Shinji said without thinking just in time to get a dual head smack from both Misato and Margaret, "We cleaned it up didn't we? And besides it was your home as well.", "Can we just go and find somewhere to sleep?" Yuri asked tapping his foot impatiently, "Yes. I'm sure they'll have somewhere for us to rest." Alice added as she headed to the nearest door just in time for a villager to appear from by a stand for fish-drying, "Are you going to the inn? Fine but please don't bother sea-mother." the lady went back to her work before entering her home, leaving them alone in the village.

"Well that was interesting. At least we know which place is the inn." Yuri said walking to the door and pushing it open, the inside of the building was dimly lit by candles but the group saw in an adjoining room two figures standing over one laying on a table.

"Another victim of the curse…I can't bare to watch." an old man said standing up from an alcove at the front of the inn, "I guess that must be sea-mother." Alice said watching as the old woman clearly a mystic or a healer preformed some sort of ritual, "I'm sorry Yen Yen you have fought very hard and you are very brave boy…", "You can't say that! There must be something you can do!", "I'm sorry but LiLi's curse is to strong. I don't have the power to break it." the old woman said, her voice filled with sorrow.

"Another burial so soon. Damn you LiLi how can you do this to our village. Are you guests? Please leave me be…" the old man waved them away and as a sign of respect they left, hoping to come back later on.

Somehow in the short time they had been inside the inn the entire town had become dark and misty, and everyone had gone inside apart from a single woman in the far corner of the square, "Hey you shouldn't you be inside by now?" Yuri called out only to have the woman gave a creepy laugh and turn around to face them while still standing on the post she was on.

"Nobody will open their doors. There all afraid of me." the woman cocked her head to the side as she looked at them with lifeless eyes, her pale skin looked as if she had just finished going for a swim,"You… You must be LiLi. Why are you doing this to your own village!" Alice cried out. "What a pretty voice you have. Almost as pretty as mine…" she began to walk towards them causing all the ladies to jump back as Shinji and Yuri stepped forwards, "Don't you come a step closer!" Shinji said getting ready to bring up his A.T field, "Why are you doing this girl!" Yuri brings his fists up as LiLi smiles and raises her hands into the air.

"I want her voice! My business is with her! Not you!" a bolt of blinding light hits Alice sending her to the ground as well as Yui, who isn't hit by the blast but knocked off her feet.  
>"Alice!" Yuri runs over as Misato and Yui join him. "She's alive." Yui said checking her vitals, Margaret quickly fired off two shots from her pistol only to have LiLi disappear and reappear next to Shinji."Watch out!" Misato shouted just as LiLi was about to hit Shinji, "No you don't!" bringing up his A.T field he pushed against the spirit and forced her into a fish sellers stand breaking it into splinters.<p>

"No matter." LiLi said raising from the wreckage as if nothing happened, "At sunset tomorrow the girl will die! All you can do is sit and watch as she dies a slow painful death. She'll be in agony, the same agony I tasted…" she disappeared and reappeared on a nearby fence before vanishing entirely.

"Come back here!" Yuri yelled throwing a plank of wood at the disappearing LiLi, "Alice. Wake up Alice!" Margaret said gently tapping the sleeping girls face, "Mother is she alright?" Shinji asked kneeling down next to the group, "Physically yes. But she looks like she's in a coma." the door to the restaurant opens and out steps Sea Mother. Misato looks at her with pleading eyes, "Sea Mother help us please!", "You saw LiLi! Quick bring her inside! Hurry.".

* * *

><p>She is quickly lowered onto a thick carpet below a mural as Sea Mother and Yui stand over her the others stand nearby as Shinji wraps his arms around Misato, "It's the same as Yen Yen. The curse has pieced deeply into her body.", "Is there something you can do Sea Mama!" Yuri pleaded, "Calm yourself! I've already called upon a warlock more powerful than I. He should arrive soon. This girl seems to bear a destiny similar to Li Li's. You lost your beloved father, did you? In a foreign land, far, far away.".<p>

Sea Mother began to recount the story of LiLi and how she pleaded with the Blue Dragon to return her father safely after a storm hit, though when he returned safely their voices had switched with that of each other.  
>However before she could continue the story another villager barged into the restaurant, "Sea Mother. The adept is here!" the man looks at the other people in the room and suddenly looks panicky.<p>

"I'm sorry for interrupting, pardon me." the man ran back out of the building only to have the door open once again, "Well…Looks like I'm finally needed again!" the familiar old man said planting his staff on the wooden floor, "You!" Shinji and Yuri said loudly pointing at ZhuZhen, who laughed at the two guys and simply said with a smirk, "Told you so.".

"Long time no see boys. I see your groups gotten bigger." ZhuZhen said looking straight at Margaret, "Who's this? Someone from the railroad company?", "I'm a government official from a certain big country actually.", "And you missy?" he asked nodding to Misato, "Misato Katsuragi." he gave a knowing grin when he saw how she was holding onto Shinji and looked over at Yui, "I'm Shinji's mother. Yui Ikari, pleased to meet you." she said bowing slightly.

"Master ZhuZhen. Thank you for coming, we've been expecting you." Sea Mother said greeting the adept with respect, "Sorry I couldn't of arrived sooner. But some idiot blew up the train station, so they weren't running." Margaret and Misato looked away sheepishly as it was their bombs which took out the station, "Is that Alice!" kneeling down next to her as he holds his hands above her.  
>"This is one mighty curse she's under but don't worry…", "My arts are useless against the curse. More then ten have died so far.", "It's not about your lack of power. Someone is pulling the strings...".<p>

Sea Mother looked shocked, "You know why she came back!", "Oh I'm getting a pretty good idea of who might be behind all this." Alice began to stir and weakly opened her eyes, "Oh…ZhuZhen. Nice to see you.", "Save your strength Alice. You got to stick it out just a little longer. It'll be over by tomorrow morning." Alice nodded weakly before falling back into her sleep state as ZhuZhen turned to everyone.

"Right we got to nip this thing in the butt and quick. First things first, we got to stop the ghosts and ghouls from coming into the village. This curse will act like a beacon for them, I reckon it must be somewhere down by the water. So we take that out and the curse should be weakened.".

"I'll go." Shinji said stepping forward as Misato joined him chambering a round in her handgun, "Not without me your not.", "Fine. The marker they'll be using will be guarded by something bigger then the monsters coming out. You'll deal with the marker Shinji. Yuri, Margaret and I will deal with the guardian that i bet will be making an appearance".

"What about me?" Yui asked stepping forward, "Stay here and help Sea Mother with Alice. You have medical training don't you?" nodding Yui went back to tending to Alice, trying to make her as comfortable as possible, as the others made their way out of the restaurant and into the creepy looking streets.


	7. Chap 7 Never Going On A Boat Again

Another chapter for you, hoping to finish this arc before Xmas so i can work on the Europe one over the holidays, inbetween taking photographs and showing people how to play Modern Warfare 3 (i'm an above adverage player) but will be playing Uncharted 3, AC: Reverlations and Blazeblue as well so busy, busy, busy. Oh and watching the whole series of Claymore.  
>Once again i don't own Evangelion or Shadow Hearts. Hope you enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>Shinji and Misato split off and headed down to the waterfront as the others kept to the square, "So I bet your surprised to meet up again eh Shinji?", "Yeah and I'm glad. I can't help but wonder if anyone else came through?" he wondered as his A.T field flickered behind them, not wanting to get jumped from behind from whatever was lurking in the darkness.<p>

"Though I'm surprised you haven't asked about this?" he asked pointing to the angelic barrier behind them, "Well… I've seen some strange things since I got here Shinji. And the fact that we're about a hundred years in the past adds to the weirdness. But with the whole A.T field it doesn't bother me. Your still the same Shinji I know." he smiled as she took his hand in hers, making his turn a shade of pink as she giggled at his reaction.

But she was thinking deep down how she all but used Shinji, Asuka and Rei to fuel her fight against the Angels. But when she saw Shinji first use his A.T field at the airfield she was worried but then she saw the old Shinji she knew and her worries went away, she was glad when he smiled at her when they arrived in the village. She wanted to tell him something now he was older, but knew it could wait as they weren't going to get separated any time soon.

He chuckled at what they must look like, walking hand in hand down to the waterfront in a village that has fallen under and curse and could be crawling with monsters and demons, he must be hanging around Yuri too long.

"Misato." Shinji stopped and pointed to a small wooden dock in front in them, there was a red circular seal with ancient runes on it and with it a dark mist beginning to swirl up from it, he was about to walk over to the seal but stopped when he heard a familiar sound coming from the water.

"They're coming…" he whispered, "Demons?", "Yeah. Water types.", "There are different types?", "Yeah. Water types are very evasive and a few are hard to keep down. And most of them slime…" his face twisted at the thought of being slimed by a Kappa.

His thoughts were stopped when several of said Kappa's crawled out of the water and onto the dock, sounding like wet sacks of cloth as they moved, "Look out!" Shinji warned standing in front of Misato and expanding his A.T field and blocked several attacks that didn't come from the Kappa demons. Looking past them Shinji saw a Demagrogen raising up from the dark murky water, its sharp fangs dripping with an amber coloured liquid.

"Misato stay away from that thing. It's poisonous!" he pushed one of the Kappa's back into another with his A.T field. "Back off!" Shinji yelled as the Kappa's pushed back, several shots rang out next to Shinji's ear and he watched as one of the Kappa's kind of deflate and flop back into the water.

"Good shot." he smiled as Misato fired off another two rounds, "You never saw me in action did you Shinji?" he shook his head as he watched the purple haired beauty make shooting look sexy.

"No, but you'll see something cool in a minute." he aimed his A.T field at Demagrogen with an open palm before closing it into a fist, the flat barrier folded in on itself before shooting out like a giant cannon ball, and smashing through the demons head. Exploding it in a shower of bone, flesh and blood sending it out over the water, hitting the water like gory rain. The remaining Kappa's began to back off and slid back under the water, clearly not wanting to continue with their loosing fight.

"Right now to deal with the seal." Misato was staring at Shinji with her mouth open, "What the hell was that!" she asked as Shinji stepped onto the seal, "I can manipulate the A.T field. Took me a while to figure it out though and its come in pretty handy at times." he dug his foot into the floor and dragged his foot through the dirt under the seal.

It wasn't the cleanest way to deal with a seal but it was the quickest, he held his breath until they both watched the seal disappear and both relaxed, glad that it wasn't going to explode or summon more demons, "Alright lets go help the others…" Shinji stopped when Misato planted a kiss on his lips.

"Misato…", "Shinji please. I thought I would never see you again. I'm … just really glad your alright." she turned at went to walk back to the village but Shinji reached out and took her hand, "Misato wait." he gingerly let go of her hand as she looked around at him.  
>"Misato there was something I wanted to tell you and this was when we were back in Tokyo-3. After you let me stay with you I began to see a wonderful cheerful woman who always tried to cheer me up even when I was more then uncooperative." he smiled sincerely at her as their eyes met, "And the woman I began to fall in love with…".<p>

"Shinji do you mean that?", "Of course! I was just afraid of how you would react. I guess I thought if I said nothing then you wouldn't reject me and things could stay as they were." the purple haired woman wrapped him up in her arms, "I would never reject you Shinji-kun." they stood on the docks for a moment in a tender embrace, "I love you Shinji." she whispered to him.

Both of them knew that they had only been reunited for less then a day but it was what had happened while in Tokyo that had gotten them to this point.

Shinji loved Misato because she was always there for him, making him feel wanted and getting him to smile, albeit by teasing him a lot.

Misato in truth had fallen for him, partially to his smile and his eyes, it was something that she was glad to see and something that she never wanted to loose ever again. Misato had been a guardian to Shinji at first but after being so close to him for months, she saw that he accepted her even with her faults and that was what had gotten her to fall in love with him, that and looking at him now she found that he was a handsome young man.

Before he could answer there was an un-natural roar which echoed through the night sky, "Yuri must of found something." he quipped as he gently pulled away from his new love, "Shinji…", "I love you too Misa-chan. Always have done." he gave a lingering kiss on the lips before he began to walk back into the village, "Misato please look after my mother.", "But Shinji …", "Not up for discussion. I have just got you both back and I don't want to loose you.".

Misato nodded after trying to stare him down but failed, "Just come back in one piece Shinji-kun.", "I'm not such a pushover anymore Misato." he watched as she headed back to Sea-mothers house to join his mother as he made his way to the square were he could see the others, and something else. Something big.

* * *

><p>Shinji came to a stop at the village square and looked up, and up at the creature before them.<p>

"What the hell is that!" he yelled pointing a finger at the monster. It stood at least fifteen foot tall with seven foot grey feathered wings on its back. Its dark brown scaled looking skin covered its thin lanky frame, with two longer then normal arms which were bone from the elbow down and ended with clawed fingers.

Its head however was covered by a white sheet with the only thing being visible was something that looked like a yellow trunk poking out from under it. "Big demon!" Yuri cried out sarcastically as he dodged out of the way of the demons foot, Margaret was standing back trying to shoot at any possible weak point but not getting far, while Zhuzhen was being forced to rely on fast footwork as the large demon wasn't giving him enough time to do any sort of incantation.

"Yuri! Cannonball!" Shinji shouted as a warning as he made the same motions with his hand as he did with the demon by the waters edge, only with both hands.

Thinking about what he learned in biology classes he aimed at the demons stomach and let the energy go, watching as the makeshift angelic projectile slammed into the guardians stomach and everyone sighed with relief as they watched the demon fall to its knee.

"Old man! Now!" Shinji shouted out as Zhuzhen planted his staff in the ground and began the incantation, soon a plume of fire shot from his staff and poured across the skin of the demon, causing parts of the softer tissue to melt and char.

"Shinji block it!" Yuri called out, he was about to ask what he was blocking but was stopped when the demon reached out with its hand and released a shockwave.  
>The attack meet his barrier and pushed him back while he tried to keep his footing, "Shinji!" he heard someone call out but he didn't look to see who it was, all of his concentration was focused on keeping the barrier up and himself on his feet, the barrier was visibly flexing as the shockwave continued to push against it.<p>

"Yuri! Hold him up. Young lady follow my lead!" Zhuzhen dove off to one side as Yuri grabbed Shinji under the arms and held him upright, he led Margaret around to the side and told her to keep firing, though she holstered her pistol and pulled a bolt action rifle from her coat which surprised him, "Just do what you need to do!" she shouted as she fired and moved to a different spot.

Zhuzhen moved to the rear of the monster and began a different incantation. Black mist rose from the dirt, surrounding the feet of the demon as the air became colder it became clear that the demon became aware of what was happening to it. Only to have dozens of rotting clawed hands reached up and take hold of limbs and body of the giant demon and begin to pull it down into the mist, letting out an inhuman roar as its body sank further and further into the darkness. Thrashing in its death throws it sank beneath the ground, defeated.

As the mist vanished Zhuzhen dropped to his knees, holding his staff for support as he caught his breath. "Boy oh boy. It's been a while since I've done an incantation that powerful." he looked up at Shinji who was still being held by Yuri, "You alright kid?" he nodded clearly exhausted from holding the demon at bay. "Well looks like you save the day again Shinji." Yuri teased as Shinji looked at him, "Shove….It" he panted out as they turned back and headed back to Sea Mothers house.

* * *

><p>"I take it the curse will be lifted now?" Margaret asked returning the rifle to its hiding spot, "Yes. It looks like the Blue Dragon was sealed away, it's the only way for that thing to appear in the village. Looks like it's just another piece of the puzzle I'm afraid." Shinji simply groaned as they entered the house.<p>

"Shinji!" Misato cried as she all put pushed Yuri away and took her new love into her arms, "He's fine. Just worn out I'm afraid." Zhuzhen said as he started to envy where Shinji's head was, "Misato please let my son go. I think he would like to breathe." he was allowed to come up for air and was slightly red, whether or not it was because of his embarrassment from where his head was.

"So where do we go from here old man?" Yuri asked sitting down next to Alice, who was still sleeping, "Well first we wake Alice. The curse that LiLi hit her with should be fading by now, she should be awake soon.", "Yes her vitals have returned to normal and her fever has stopped. I have never seen this happen so quickly before." Yui said in amazement as she took the damp cloth off Alice's forehead.

"I guess I still have a lot to understand still." she spoke softly as the others watched, "You seem to know a lot anyway Yui." Margaret said to her friend, "Margaret this isn't what we're used too…", "Yui maybe this isn't the time for this?" Misato said nervously as the others in the room looked at them strangely, apart from Yuri and Zhuzhen.

"They have a right to know Misato. They are our friends, and friends don't keep secrets." Alice slowly sat upright as she groaned, "Oh... my head.", "Easy girl. You must feel horrible right now but it will pass soon." Zhuzhen said helping Yui move Alice to a more comfortable spot.

"What do you mean Yui?" Margaret asked her, "The fact is Margaret is that we haven't been forward with who we actually are.", "Yui…." Misato said again only this time she sounded slightly scared as Shinji held her, "No. We can't hide it forever, better to say it now rather then later."

In her opinion she didn't know what would happen in the future, "The truth is that we don't belong here. We were sent here from another time, I really don't know how myself actually. But what I'm telling you is the truth." Zhuzhen looked up with a knowing grin, "I thought I was right about you then, there is a bond linking you three and it is strong.".

"You knew about them all as well old man?" Yuri asked, "I had my suspicions but this just confirmed it." he turned to Yui after he sat on a chair next to Sea Mother, "Care to fill us all in on anything we don't know?" he gave her a gentle smile as Yui began to recall the events leading up to her absorption and let Misato and Shinji take over when the Angels came up.

When they had finished their lengthy story everyone had blank expressions on their faces and the trio didn't know how everyone was going to react.

"Well I dunno about the rest of you but I'm okay with this." Yuri said smiling as he lent back and folded his arms behind his head, "Same here." Zhuzhen said, "So let me get this straight? Your from the future?", "Not sure. We have travelled back in time but we do not believe that this is our own timeline. Sorry." Yui shrugged in apology as she was the only one who could explain the whole theory.

"Wow." Margaret sat back at the explanation as she took it all in, "I'm sorry to dump this on you Margaret but Misato and I are still the same people who you've been working with." she turned to Yuri with a sceptical look, "And you knew sonny boy?", "Yeah. Shinji told me the same night he arrived from nowhere. We actually had a quick contest to see who had a weirder life, he won." Shinji gave a shy smile as he hugged Misato, "I have you to thank for that.", "Yeah. Insane driving and a penguin who drinks. Can't top that even now.".

Everyone saw Misato's eye twitch as she slowly looked at Shinji, "You still think my driving is bad?" he quickly backed up, "Doing sixty down a one way street in the wrong direction isn't exactly safe Misa-chan." she slowly walked over to him swaying her hips from side to side for effect and draped her arms over his shoulders, "Your not getting lucky tonight Shinji-kun." she gave him a light-hearted giggle and sat down.

"Well anyway everyone we need to piece together what exactly is going on lately. Someone is clearly pulling the strings behind these recent events and we need to come up with a plan." Zhuzhen explained, "But who could be powerful enough to do this master Zhuzhen?" Sea mother asked, "One name comes to mind… But he's meant to have died fifteen years ago.", "You can't mean Dehuai?", "Who's Dehuai mister smarty sage?" Yuri asked.

"A powerful warlock. He seems to be planning to be the demon gate invocation. Another attempt after the nightmare fifteen years ago.".

Yuri slammed his fist down on the table with a grin on his face, "Well if that's the case I say we go to Shanghai if that's were he is and stop him!", "I'll go too." Alice said speaking up with a determined voice, "My father gave his life to save me. If this Dehuai sent Roger Bacon after me then I can't keep running or else my fathers death would have been for nothing.", "Alright we'll I guess I'm tagging along as well." Margaret said with a sigh.

"Count me in as well. Someone has to drag his butt out of trouble." Shinji said pointing to Yuri, Misato and Yui also agreed to follow.

"Great everyone is going. Question is how are we going to get there? If we go over land then we're sure to get caught by the Imperial Army and I don't know about the rest of you but I've had enough of flying." everyone apart from Zhuzhen and Sea mother looked at Margaret.

"You can use my boat." a Japanese woman said entering the house, "And who are you?" Margaret asked, "Just overheard your situation.", "So you were eavesdropping?", "Margaret let her speak. Just who are you lady?" Zhuzhen asked, "Lets just say I'm a transporter in questionable goods.", "A smuggler?" Yuri said supplying the truth.  
>"Call me what you wish. I'm only here because I sensed a business opportunity.", "Wow you sure are straight to the point aren't you?" Shinji asked only for the smuggler to stare at him with a cocked eyebrow, "Do you want the boat or not?", "Just how much is this going to set us back exactly?" Zhuzhen pointed out, "As you can see miss we're not exactly wealthy.", "We can sort something out in the morning. I'll be down at the docks if you need me." the woman turned and left without looking back.<p>

"Yeah I bet you spend a lot of time down at the docks." Misato mumbled bitterly clearly not liking the female smuggler, "What was that all about!" Yuri asked a little surprised but smiling at the comment, "I don't like her. The way she was looking at us was weird.", "At us or at Shinji?" Yuri said earning an elbow in the gut thanks to Margaret, "Clam it sonny boy. I don't like her either but you can't argue with the ease of getting to our destination.".

"Please everyone, get some rest its been a long night for us all." Sea mother told them all in a gentle tone, "Sure sounds like a plan." Yuri said with a yawn, "Oh. Wait a minute. Where are we going to sleep?", "You three may stay here." Sea mother said pointing to Yui, Misato and Shinji, "There will be room at the inn for you, tell the keeper that I sent you. He'll give you a discount.", "Thank you sea mother." Zhuzhen said bowing to the old healer, "Thank you for letting us stay here Sea mother." Yui said glad that she was being so kind to them.

The boat didn't look exactly sea worthy, a point that both Shinji and Yuri pointed out with honesty to the smugglers subordinate, who looked like a wrestler or something but seemed slightly scared of the large group.

After setting off, night soon falls and nothing of interest has occurred, only Yuri has spent most of the trip below decks in a ramshackle room with four bunks, and he was finding the floor very interesting as he lay on it groaning while Alice is kneeling next to him looking very concerned. "Are you alright Yuri?" she asked only getting a guttered moan as a reply.

"He's fine Alice. I keep telling you he's just not used to boats. Big baby." Shinji said casually from his spot on one of the bunks, he had been trying to get some sleep but Yuri's constant complaining was keeping him up. "Shut… it Shinji…" he managed to say before gulping something back down.

"You seem better then before. You can talk now." Alice said trying to make the man feel better but wasn't getting very far, "Maybe you should take a walk around the deck? The fresh air might do you some good.", "Make sure to puke over the side. Last thing we need is that smuggler leeching more money out of us." Shinji said turning over away from Yuri.

Yuri slowly got to his feet, looking very pale and shooting a hateful glare at his long time travelling companion, "Yeah. I'll do that… Alice." without waiting for any more witty remarks from Shinji he slowly made his way up the stairs, feeling each rock of the boat with every step he took he saw that a heavy mist had fallen around them when he reached the deck.

Ahead of him he saw Margaret at the back of the ship writing something in a small book, mumbling to herself. "Alice has extraordinary powers and would make an excellent research subject. The two young men, Shinji and Yuri both wield unusual forces themselves. In the future, our country must…", "What about my future?" Yuri asked swaying from side to side only making her slam the small book and hurriedly try and hide it in her coat, "H-Hey what are you trying to do? Trying to find out a ladies secrets?" Yuri just stared at the female spy clearly unimpressed.

"All I'm doing is writing all the details of this little adventure down. Good idea isn't it?", "I really couldn't care less." Yuri went to turn around but fell to the ground, looking very green all of a sudden.

"Gross! Don't you dare throw up!" Margaret said jumping back from the kneeling man, who gulped it back down, "And don't swallow it! That was just disgusting. Go lie down or something, go on shoo." she waved him away and went back to looking at the water behind them.

Yuri shuffled along the deck and came across the wheelhouse door and tried to open it but found it was locked.

* * *

><p>"Shinji Ikari. Yui Ikari. Misato Katsuragi." Kawashima said to herself as Kato was at the wheel of the boat, "It's gotten quite misty Lt. Colonel." she snapped back to reality and looked out the window, "Yes it has hasn't it.", "Not to worry though. Everything is running smoothly. They really think that we're their private couriers, and all we have to do is reach Shanghai then rush them off to Japan.", "Yes but we can't let our guard down. Those people butchered the soldiers on the Trans-Siberian Express.", "But that girl, Alice looks like she isn't capable of such a thing.", "I know… But it could have been either of those men. And then there's the old man, Dehuai he is still causing us problems in Shanghai.".<p>

Kato looked back at his commanding officer with a blank expression, "Ma'am?", "Fifteen years ago he tried the ultimate Taoist magic and was about to blow Japan to bits." she continued to talk about the politics of the whole situation which left her with a bitter taste in her mouth, she was trying to do her job with her hands tied behind her back.

"Forgive me Sergeant. Going on and on like that.", "Not at all ma'am! I like to hear your thoughts." Kawashima let out a small chuckle, "You're a funny fellow aren't you? But none the less I have my reasons for doing this myself. That girl may be valuable asset to the Shanghai offensive and will be a help… or a hindrance to Japan's invasion of the mainland.", "Is that your motivation for this Lt. Colonel?" Kato asked only getting laughter as an answer.

* * *

><p>Yuri pulled his ear away from the door with a groan, he couldn't hear a damn thing they were saying over the sound of the engine. He continued along the deck and got to Zhuzhen who was studying the dark waters with interest just as they hit a rather large swell, "Out the way." he groaned as he let his suffering end and emptied the contents of his stomach in the water.<p>

"Kid go lay down before you fall down. Your in no condition to walk about.", "Sorry… gramps I thought…" he gulped again as he slid down against the side of the boat, "That the fresh air would do me good.", "And what do you think now?" he said with a small smile, "Bite me old man." Yuri pulled himself to his feet and headed along the deck back to the caring comforting arms of Alice.

"Shinji. Don't you think that you were a little harsh to Yuri?" Misato said sitting on the bunk next to him, "No. He has to learn, this isn't the first time we've been on a boat.", "I do have some medicine he could take if he wants?" Yui said giving some small bottle of some dark liquid to Alice, "It will settle his stomach and stop him from being light-headed.", "Sounds like a hangover cure mother.", "It is." silence filled the small room as Yuri entered looking slightly less green and a little more pale, "Save me." Yuri pleaded sinking to his knees next to Alice.

She quickly let him have the medicine and he thanked her for it, "It was Yui who gave me the medicine you should be thanking her." Yuri turned to Shinji's mother with a mixed look of discomfort and thankfulness, "Thank you…" he trailed off as he slumped further onto the floor and began snoring lightly, "I should of said that it also helps people sleep as well." Yui giggled as she went back to a small book she was reading.

"Good now he'll stop complaining." Shinji said closing his eyes, "Tell me when we reach the city. I'm going to sleep." as he said that the boat shook enough to move him, "It had to happen now didn't it?" he said asking no one in particular, "What was that?" Alice said sounding slightly worried.

The smugglers assistant arrived with a worried look, "The ship has began turning in circles, we're not going anywhere until we sort out the boat.", "Shinji get up there and help." Misato said as she pushed him off the bed, "Kiddo! I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Zhuzhen called out from the deck, "Great even the old man is getting funky.".

"Zhuzhen hang on!" Shinji called out climbing the stairs to the deck, only to see the fog around the ship had gotten my thicker and colder.

"Well this is different…" Yuri slurred appearing next to Shinji, "You throw up over me and I _will _throw you over the side." Shinji promised his friend, "Misato look after everyone." the purple headed woman kissed his on the nose before ducking back into the room with a cheeky grin.  
>"You walk in front." he said to Yuri as he pushed the shuffling sick man along in front of him, "Old man what's going on?", "I don't know but something is out there. And I think its holding us here.", "That's pretty vague old man." Yuri got his answer when a Kappa jumped onto the deck only to get kicked off again by Shinji.<p>

"Get inside!" Shinji shouted to the assistant who ran to the wheelhouse and quickly locking the door, "Margaret. Cover our backs if you would?" Shinji asked as he and Yuri went back to back as Zhuzhen stayed at the front of the boat wielding his staff, "Sure thing sonny boy." drawing out her pistol she kept her eyes peeled. Suddenly two thick black tentacles sprang from the water and began whipping around in the air at the two fist fighters.

"You will die…." a deep raspy voice said from the darkness as the tentacles disappeared, "That voice?" Zhuzhen said standing by the others, "It's LiLi isn't it?", "LiLi why are you here!" the old man called out, "Because I will have my revenge one way or another! Now your bodies will be dragged to the bottom of the cold dark waters." there were several flashes of light from around LiLi but nothing happened as a chanting is heard and Sea-mother leaps from the ships forward hold, "LiLi I will calm your grief stricken soul if it's the last thing I do."

LiLi struck Sea-mother with a bolt of energy sending her to the deck, "Sea-mother!" Yuri called out rushing over to the old lady who had been wounded by the attack, but continued to chant filling the night sky with flashes of white light.

"The pain! The pain is too much! Creatures of the deep! I command you to drag them to the bottom of the ocean!" LiLi faded away as the others recover from the sudden jolt of the ship, "Sea-mother that was an old fashioned exorcism you just preformed wasn't it?" Zhuzhen said helping Sea-mother to her feet, "I'll give you a hand setting up some deals to settle her down.", "Are you sure?", "Think nothing of it. Let's get started since we're not exactly going anywhere soon.".

Zhuzhen turned quickly to Shinji and Yuri, "Can you two watch my back as Sea-mother needs to rest.", "I can do that." Shinji said speaking up quickly, "What?", "I can spread my A.T field around the boat, that should stop the monsters from taking hold.", "Are you sure you can hold it that long?" Zhuzhen asked, "I've never made it so large before but its worth a shot isn't it?", "Alright Margarete take Sea-mother below deck while these two help me out.".

Shinji stood a few feet behind Zhuzhen as he began to chant in order to bring the seals up. Focusing on the boat itself he spread out his A.T field around the hull of the ship and up past the surface. He found it was at first a strain on his mind but was able to settle himself down and keep hold of his field, "How you holding up?", "I'll be fine… I just hope the old man doesn't drag his feet.", "Hang in there." Yuri patted his friend on the back and walked over so he was in-between the old man and Shinji.

Margarete sat next to sea-mother as Yui and Misato sat opposite them, "So how much trouble are we in exactly?" Misato asked, "It is serious indeed. LiLi is being cursed and Zhuzhen is trying to calm her so we can send her over to Nirvana.", "That does sound serious." Yui said and Sea-mother let out a tired sigh as she relaxed, "If there is anyone who can do this, its master Zhuzhen.".

Yuri froze as he heard a scream from the wheel house and rushed to the door and found it was still locked, "Damn it!" he stepped back and kicked the lock area of the door, forcing it open, "Oh yeah.." he rushed in and saw the subordinate laying on the floor with his boss kneeling down next to him, a handgun held tightly in her shaking hands.

Seeing a trio of ugly fire based demons which was strange to see anywhere near water Yuri lashed out with his foot catching one in the head and smashing its skull with ease, the next one attacked but he dodged it, only getting some light smouldering on his coat. He quickly kicked it out the door and into the water before punching the third into the floor, before smashing its spine with a heavy stomp.

"You alright?" he said turning to the smuggler boss, "Hey! You alright?", "Yes. I'm fine. But what were those things?" he heard several gunshots from the rear of the boat before he was able to reply, "Stay inside!" he ran to the back of the boat where Misato and Margarete shooting at Kappa which were trying to get through to the cabin below deck.

Yuri thought that Shinji's A.T field would be keeping the monsters at bay unless they had already gotten on board before the field went up, grabbing a Kappa he threw it up into the air where it was used as target practice by the two gun toting women. "Is that all of them?" Yuri asked, "Yup. They were easy to take out." Misato said blowing the smoke off her gun, "Sure thing. Look how are they down below.", "Fine." Misato and Margarete said at the same time, making Yuri think he was looking at long lost sisters or something.

Shinji was beginning to have trouble focusing the A.T field around the ship now because the monsters under the water where attacking, or at least trying to attack the boat through the field and each strike was shaking his concentration. "This is getting hard…" Shinji was straining to keep the field spread out.

"Just a little longer Shinji!" Zhuzhen called out as he was putting the finishing touches on the grand seal.

"I can't there's something big down there! I …." Shinji collapsed as the A.T field shattered leaving him defenceless until he could get his strength back, "You alright!" Zhuzhen asked completing the seal, "Yeah… Just tired. Never done something that big before.", "Your barrier didn't last long human!" LiLi hissed from the front of the boat.

"Gotcha!" Zhuzhen cheered as the pentagram seal activated and trapped LiLi on the deck of the boat, tendrils of purifying energy wrapped around her. "Now! Take care of her while I keep her there!" Misato, Margarete and Yuri arrived on the fore deck, "LiLi!" Yuri leapt straight into the fight as Misato and Margarete stayed back and began shooting at LiLi whenever they got a clear shot.

Yuri lay into her with kicks and punches while Shinji carefully got to his feet near Misato. "You alright Shinji-kun?", "Yeah. Just needed a breather." he said just in time for Yuri to hit the space between them, "She's not going down easily." he grunted pulling his arm out of the splintered wood of the wheel house, "Shinji. You up for using that cannon trick on her?" he nodded and brought up a smaller field which was easier to control in his weakened state, and quickly sent it flying out towards LiLi who didn't see it coming until it was too late.

"Yuri finish her off." his body glowed before it was replaced with the Death Emperor who darted quickly above LiLi and sent out a powerful dark magic attack which weakened her drastically and made her slump forwards which gave Yuri an opening and he darted down and drove his knee into her back, sending her crashing into the deck. "Sea-mother… the pain… help me please." LiLi spoke seeming like she was a different person now as Sea-mother appeared on deck being guided by Alice and Yui, "You poor girl LiLi", "Well looks like the doll has finally run out of power." a voice of an elderly man said from the darkness.

"It can't be…" Zhuzhen mumbled to himself, as a old man with an artificial arm and leg appeared behind LiLi wearing purple and yellow robes, his withered white hair tied back into a long ponytail.

"Dehuai! I should of known it was you from the start!" Zhuzhen spat showing the group just how angry he could get, "Long time no see Zhuzhen. And is that Alice Elliot? Nice to meet you in person my girl.", "You were using her from the start! That's why she was truly unable to crossover!" Alice said, "Dehuai this will end…" Sea-mother began chanting softly and everyone could feel the air around them change. "You will NOT use LiLi for your own ends!" the old lady spat using the last of her power to shatter the bond that was holding LiLi to his will.

"Thank you sea-mother…" LiLi said, her voice turning back to what it was before her curse as she disappeared into thin air.  
>"Hmmm. Interesting, using the last of your life force to help her pass over. But was it worth it?" Dehuai pondered aloud, teasing the old woman's sacrifice, "It will when I knock that smile off your face!" Yuri declared advancing on the old man, only to have him laugh it off and disappear in a ball of light.<p> 


	8. Chap 8 Shanghai Rumbles

Next chapter is a little later than i wanted it to be. Was going to be up sunday but my boss decided to come into work sick because she was bored at home, and surprise she gave it to about seven people including me. So two days down the drain thanks to her and i can finally look at my laptop screen without being lightheaded. But finally next chapter is up!

* * *

><p>Zhuzhen walked over to the fallen woman with a sombre smile on his face, "You really are something Sea-mother. You gave every ounce of your strength to free her soul. It's been a while since I last saw such fine magic." Alice bowed her head as she spoke a small prayer, "Rest in peace Sea-mother. Spirits in the heavens! Please watch over her as she comes to join you…." Alice began to cry as Sea-mothers body began to fade away, "What the…" Shinji, Yuri, Yui and Misato were all shocked as they watched the woman's soul pass onto the other side.<p>

"A fine send off Alice. She would be pleased." Zhuzhen said staring up at the heavens, "Is it over?" the large subordinate asked coming out of the wheelhouse holding his head, "Yes… It's over. Now if you would be so kind, get this thing moving. Full speed ahead." Margarete said trying to put on a brave face.

Kawashima sat on the step of the wheel house as the boat got underway once again, the young man Shinji and the woman Misato where standing towards the back of the boat holding each other in a tender embrace. She had seen his power first hand as he risked his life to keep the monsters at bay with his unique magic with Misato seeming to be very glad that he was safe.

She watched as another slightly older woman stepped out from below decks and began talking to them, "Yui Ikari…." she wondered how all the people of this group were linked together and with the events back on the train.

The old sage and the American woman where at the front of the boat talking while the red eyed man and the girl, Alice, were below decks sleeping off the nights events. She couldn't help but think she was just staring at the tip of the iceberg, "What did I witness to tonight?".

* * *

><p>In the formidable Kuihai Tower over looking Shanghai, Dehuai stood in front of a strange machine. "Failed again! First Fengtian, then Dalian and now that rotten boat! I underestimated the boys power before, I won't do it again. And now that Zhuzhen has joined them… I think a step back is in order." he calmed himself as he began to think unaware that a thin man in a red two piece robe entered.<p>

"You called for me Master?", "Ah Wugui! So glad you could make it so soon. I didn't want to call you all the way from Hong Kong, but I couldn't afford not to in this case.", "Do not worry master, things had gotten boring. The French officials are already under our control." Wugui said shrugging it off.

"Good news indeed. Foreign powers will never lay a finger on Shanghai." Dehuai let out a stream of laughter as he forgot his earlier problems.

"Master. If I may be so bold… are you having problems with the Demon Gate Invocation?" Wugui asked carefully not wanting to incur the wrath of his master, "Yes… Everything is set as you can see with the Spirit Machine. But the KEY… that girl is still running around on the loose. And an unwelcome guest is blocking the path to her.", "Who master?" Dehuai sat on his chair in front of the mighty machine, which rose into the top reaches of the tower.

"The sage Zhuzhen.", "I didn't know he was still alive…", "Well he is!" Dehuai shouted losing his temper briefly, "That bastard… he has always stood in my way. Even when we were in training together! And my Blue Dragon trap only killed off an old hag!" Wugui saw where this was heading.

"Not to worry Master Dehuai. I shall remove the problem, and bring the girl to you… along with the old mans head.", "You always were my best student. But a word of warning to you Wugui. One of them is a walking monster with the art of fusion.".

Wugui's neutral expression quickly changed to one of shock, "You can't mean the Japanese man… he can't be still alive!" Dehuai flinched at the comment, the stubs of his limbs giving him a flicker of pain at the memory, "No, this one is different. He's still young but there is no doubt he's a Harmonixer. He's already taken down two guardians." Wugui only smiled, "This will be interesting indeed then master. I will not fail you!".

"Then I await good news. Now go and show that grinning bastard Roger Bacon what we are capable of.", "Yes Master!" Wugui turns around and leaves the tower not knowing just how powerful the young fusion user was going to be, but he was looking forward to just being able to see Zhuzhen again.

* * *

><p>Fifteen years ago. 1889 Shanghai.<p>

The streets of Shanghai. It's dark and its raining as a younger Zhuzhen limps to the middle of the street and collapses, he is taking shallow breaths, "I really made a mess of this didn't I?" looking behind him, he see's Wugui approaching with two underlings, "Master Zhuzhen an adept of the highest rank… has fallen so far." he laughed at the fallen sage. Zhuzhen tried to stand but was unable to, the act him just trying to get up was enough to make the three men freeze.

Zhuzhen laughed softly to himself, "You're a fine bunch. What a joke, you'd be better off declaring your loyalty to a mangy street dog rather then Dehuai!", "Joke all you want old man, I'm actually surprised that after that torture session that you have any energy left to appose the Master's great teachings.".

Zhuzhen scoffed them, "Great teachings? You'd be better off reading a joke book." one of the underlings walked forwards, "Lord Wugui let's just finish him off and be done with it.", "Why do you stand against the flow of the world Zhuzhen? The Demon Gate Invocation is going to destroy Japan and send a clear message to the west that our country is off limits!", "Please… Sure it COULD do that, or one miss step and you could destroy the entire world!".

"Enough. We'll aid you on your passage to the afterlife…" Wugui said but paused when he saw someone walk out of an alley behind Zhuzhen, "Hold it right there." the mans voice was quiet but commanding, "Who are you? This isn't your concern man, leave before you get hurt.".

"It seems the streets of Shanghai are more dangerous then I last remembered them to be…", "Your Japanese aren't you? Get out of here!" an underling said raising his fists, "I can't do that. Your in league with Dehuai so I cannot just ignore you.", "Who are you?" Wugui demanded approaching the mystery man, "That is of little importance… for those are about to die." Wugui laughed as he began to advance as his two underlings turned into Kappa demons.

The mystery man turned into the ultimate dark class fusion, Czernobog and unleashed the strongest dark magic spell possible, the single attack killed the two underlings and severely wounded Wugui. "What are you… a demon!" turning back into a human the man stared at Wugui.

"Tell you what, I won't kill you. Run back to your master and give him this message, 'A man has appeared, who is coming for you. Until he arrives, live out your remaining days in fear.'" Wugui spat a few colourful words at him and disappeared in a cloud of swirling blue smoke.

"Are you alright old sir?" a Chinese man asked approaching with the Japanese man, "Not to sound ungrateful but I'm not that old." Zhuzhen said slowly getting to his feet, "Sorry sir. My name is Zhongyun Zhen, and this is Colonel Ben Hyuga.", "Thank you for coming to my rescue. My name is Zhuzhen, I am an Adept." he slowly sinks back down to the street which made Zhen panic slightly.

"Please, relax! Your wounds may be worse then you think…", "If they hadn't ruffed me up I would of made short work of those little bastards. Owww." Hyuga chuckled softly, "It's clear your injuries haven't affected that mouth of yours. Come on, I'll carry you to Zhen's shop." Hyuga bent down and easily picked up Zhuzhen and carried him piggyback towards the store.

* * *

><p>Zhuzhen stares out the window of the hotel room that their group had arrived in once they reached Shanghai by boat, Alice and Yui where with him. "And that's how I first met the man. The next thing I know I'm being carried like a sack of rice and I could feel my face burning red. He was very handsome after all, he almost had me swooning." Zhuzhen let out a loud laugh as Yui groaned not believing she was hearing such a bad joke.<p>

"Goodness. Was he really that strong? He must have been amazing too see, and he had fusion powers, just like…" Alice quickly realised the link, "You don't think he could be Yuri's…!", "Without a doubt. There aren't many people in the world with the fusion power, but I just can't tell him… I guess I'm a bit of a coward." Yui shook her head, "No your not Zhuzhen. You have a good heart, once we've beaten Dehuai then you can tell him.".

"Thanks Yui. I guess I'll have to tell him at some point. This city sure has changed, I feel like I'm been left behind to grow old.", "What are you saying? Your still young!", "Thanks Alice, nice of you to say that. What about it Yui? Facing joining me on a date?" he laughed and soon Alice and Yui were laughing too before a loud snoring filled the room, "Wow. That boy sure can shake the walls.".  
>On the bed at the far end nearest the door, Yuri was sleeping soundly, "I guess he's sleeping off the seasickness, I guess everyone's got a weakness. I think though I'm going to wonder around a bit, maybe stop by an old friend's place. Anyone care to join me?" Yui stepped forward, "Sure. Sounds like fun.".<p>

Yui and Zhuzhen headed down to the lobby of the hotel and saw Margarete standing next to the desk talking the clerk, "Oh! Your going out?" she asked when she saw them, "Yeah. Thought I'd go kill some time. By the way, you haven't seen our two boat friends have you?", "They both left a little while ago, seems they were quick to carry on their shady business.", "This coming from a spy." Yui giggled, "Who has been helping me for the past year?" Yui blushed when her words where turned against her. "Where's Shinji and Misato anyway?" Margarete asked, "I haven't seen them since we checked in. Maybe they went out to see the sights?".

* * *

><p>Japanese Army Headquarters, Shanghai.<p>

Kawashima and Kato enter an office, Kawashima was surprised slightly to see that it was similar to her own office but wasn't as roomy as hers but they were met by two riflemen and a friendly looking lieutenant.

"We've been awaiting your arrival Lt. Colonel Kawashima." the officer said snapping to attention along with the two riflemen, "It's been a while Lt. Suketani. At ease.". "Ma'am how are we doing on the 'package' for the mainland? The special charter is ready and waiting." Suketani saw Kawashima look off to the side with a small smile on her face, "About that… I was thinking we'd postpone it for a bit.".

Kato looked at her but kept a straight face and didn't give anything away, "Understood, then I'll relay the message to the mainland. Is that acceptable?", "Yes that is fine. Lt. how is the investigation coming along?" she was curious about how far Dehuai may have been able to influence Japanese polices and how much of a hold he has on Shanghai.

"Yes we've been able to get our probes rather deep…" Suketani looked off to the two riflemen and nodded his head to the door, both men saluted and left quickly understanding that this was above their pay grade, he looks at Kato and even though the man is much bigger then him he doesn't back down.

"Ah yes. My apologizes Lt. this is Sergeant Kato, you may talk in front of him.", "An agent of the Investigative Committee arrived from Tokyo. Even I was cross-examined, but it seems you are the one under investigation ma'am. Your safe with me, but please stay alert ma'am.".

Kawashima growled under her breath, "Must be one of my father's political enemies… I swear do the idiots in the capital have anything better to do then plot and scheme? But thank you for the warning Lt. I'll take it to heart. Please continue…", "Yes Dehuai has been putting up rather stiff resistance against our army. But we have learned he is planning a Demon Gate Invocation however he still needs a few more things for the Taoist magic needed for it.".

"A few more things?" she asked, silently wishing that she knew more about this whole magic business, she was wishing it never existed as it would make things slightly easier in her opinion. "A catalyst is necessary for the main part of the ceremony, that is the English girl. Dehuai must also banish the four gods that block the ceremony by protecting the veins of the earth." Suketani took a breath and composed his thoughts, "In the past six months he has collected the Black Tortoise, the Blue Dragon and the Red Phoenix.".

Kawashima began to think of what her next move will be, "So that only leaves the White Tiger. And where is it? Do we know yet?", "It's in Wuhan. Or more precisely, it's sealed in the temple ruins on the edge of Wuhan." Kawashima looked at the Lt. with interest, "Of course Dehuai knows this? We must send troops to seize it before he does." the Lt. looked away suddenly looking nervous, "We've sent forces there… twice. But…", "What happened?" Kawashima asked.

"Every last man was lost. Not a single survivor, it seems that some powerful monsters have made a nest out of the temple ruins.", "And let me guess their guarding the temple ruins?", "I don't know. But it looks like Dehuai isn't able to handle them, either." Kawashima thought over her option for a moment before everything clicked into place for her, "What is it?", "I just had an idea on how to secure our goal." the Lt. waited for her to explain. "We fight fire with fire. Or in this case we fight a monster with a monster…" Kawashima began to explain her plan.

* * *

><p>Zhuzhen and Yui walked through the streets of Shanghai engaging in light conversation as they went, she was telling Zhuzhen a little more about her son and Misato since he had brought them up, "So those two really are together now? Interesting, they'll get along fine I think. Nothing better then young love." he let out a hearty laugh as they arrived outside a small club and entered.<p>

"Is this the place Zhuzhen?", "Yes. I wonder where he is? He's usually about." the club had a small stage with a bar off to the side with a number of tables dotted about around the stage, there were a few people at the tables drinking but it's still rather empty.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'd like to the see the proprietor. Just tell him Zhuzhen is here." he asked the bartender, "Sorry sir. The boss isn't in.", "Doesn't this place belong to Mr. Zhen?" the bartender shook his head while he cleaned a glass, "Zhen? Doesn't ring any bells.".

"Let's stop kidding about here. I'm talking about that young ladies father." Zhuzhen pointed to a young woman in a pink dress who had just walked out on stage with a fiddle, "Oh, if that's who you mean take a seat. He should be along any minute." Yui guided Zhuzhen to one of the open tables as the young woman began to play.

Yui was enjoying the sound of the fiddle and she wished she could get her hands on a Cello again, maybe do a duet with Shinji, however she was a little concerned about the look of confusion on Zhuzhen's face.

"Is something wrong Zhuzhen?", "No. Well I just thought that Zhen would still own this place, he's lived here for as long as I've known him." the young woman finishes playing and runs over to Zhuzhen.

"Uncle. Uncle Zhuzhen.". "It's good to see you Quihua. You've turned into a very talented young lady haven't you?", "It's so good to see you again. You look well." looking over at Yui she notices her Japanese features, "Who's this?", "Her name is Yui, she's part of the group I'm travelling with nowadays. Don't worry she's very kind.", "Nice to meet you Quihua." Yui bowed slightly in her seat showing the girl respect.

"Thank you.", "So how's your dad? How's Mr. Zhen?" Quihua looks down at her hands as an decrepit looking Zhen walks in, "Zhen?" Zhuzhen said in shock at seeing such a close friend in such a state, "What's the matter old man? Begging for coins again? Fine!" a drunken man said tossing some coins at the shuffling Zhen, "Still living off your daughters scraps? What a sob story." a young hoodlum said before bursting out in laughter.

Zhen looked over at the table where his daughter was standing and froze, "Zhuzhen!", "That's right father. Uncle Zhuzhen is back." Quihua said with a forced smile at seeing her father reduced to his current state.  
>"Your alive? But how?" Zhuzhen laughed slightly, "What kind of greeting is that for an old friend? Fifteen years and you look like you've seen a ghost! They say that this place has changed hands, is it true?" Zhen was quiet as a younger mans voice drifted from behind the bar, "I am of the owner of this business…".<p>

Out stepped a man in red stepped out from behind some curtains, "Wugui! So it's true what they say about roaches…" Zhuzhen said smiling grimly, "I believe that is my line, Master Zhuzhen. I finally get back into town and I'm meeting so many old faces. Let me welcome you properly." Quihua and Zhen stepped back as Wugui slowly walked towards Zhuzhen with a casual look to him.

"You are acting so surprised Zhuzhen. Surely my two employees haven't offended you? But, oh sorry did I let that slip?", "Is this true?" Zhuzhen asked turning to the two, "Zhuzhen is this the man that you fought?" Yui asked backing away slightly, "Yes. I am. And I beat him and I'll do it again." he turned to the two men drinking at the tables, "You two! Back in the day this old man was the toughest guy around. Beat him and I'll reward you.".

Zhuzhen ordered Quihua to get back next to Yui as Zhen joins them, "Looks like I'll accepting the reward Master Wugui. I'll be the one to beat you old man." the drunken man morphs into a Kappa and advances on Zhuzhen who quickly lashed out with an open palm strike following up with a small fire incantation, sending the slimy monster flying into the space behind the bar.

"Easy pickings. But I'm guessing that since these guys are monsters that your all still Dehuai's underlings. Well in that case if I win then I get this place as my prize.", "Doesn't matter either way. Your far too old for this." the next man turned into a Kappa but was stopped by an mighty force hitting it and sending him crashing into the stage in a shower of dust and wood.

"My friends are off limits you slimly piece of shit." Shinji said calmly walking down the stairs into the club followed by Misato and Yuri, "Well looks like I owe you some money Shinji, the old man still got into trouble by himself." Yuri said as he cracked his knuckles while Wugui looked at the damage done by the single magic attack and back at Shinji, "Who are you?".

"Better question is who is he? Because he's the one with the short temper." Shinji said pointing to Yuri, "Doesn't matter! Your all going to die!" Wugui said attacking.

Shinji didn't have long to react before an extendable limb smacked him in the face, "Ouch!" he holds his nose as he stumbled back in pain, "Son of a bitch!" unleashing his AT field only to have it dissolve as it hits Wugui.

"And magic is useless against him. Didn't anyone decide to tell me this?" he went on the defensive knowing that using his field would be useless. "You alright old man?" Yuri asked standing next Zhuzhen, "Yeah I'm fine. What gives, you sound like your starting to care about me?".

"Calling on your friends like always then Zhuzhen? I should warn you not to keep your noses out of our business!", "I take it he's one of Dehuai's lackeys?" Zhuzhen nodded, "He's one of his higher ranking spineless pieces of shit." Yuri nodded turning his head slowly back to Wugui with a grin on his face. "Your mine then! You see I don't use magic." he started laughing as he began to approach Wugui.

Wugui extended both his arms to punch Yuri before he could get too close but he dodges them easily, and is able to deliver a powerful uppercut to Wugui sending him into the air before following up with a kick sending him crashing into the tables next to the bar.

"Who are you?" he spat out trying to pull himself up, "I'm just some guy you managed to piss off.". Wugui struggled to pull himself to his feet and was clearly in pain, "You won't last long you little punk!" Wugui extends his arms slightly and put them together, "You won't survive my game of death." there is an lengthy pause before Wugui falters, "What! Why didn't it work!" Yuri rushes forwards and grabs the back of his head before ramming it down onto his knee before hitting him with a strong right hook.

"Your not human are you?", "Nope. Not entirely anyway. So run along and don't come back before I change my mind about beating you into the ground!" Wugui snarled in defeince before disappearing in a swirl of blue smoke.

"Are you alright Zhuzhen?" Yui asked checking him over for any injuries, "Don't worry I'm fine." Shinji said still holding his nose as he sat on one of the few tables which hadn't been wrecked by the fight, "I'm fine Yui, just feeling my age catching up with me." he grumbled clicking his back and shoulders.

"Zhen are you alright?" he asked his friend only to see he was looking at Yuri rather closely, "I can't believe it… You can't be him though. It's like he's still alive …" when Zhen begins to cry Yuri looks around at everyone, "He's crying… What should I do?" Zhuzhen let out a heavy sigh and turned getting Quihua and Zhen's attention.

"Let me introduce you all. The clueless kids name is Yuri, he's a memento from Ben Hyuga." Yuri just looked even more confused about what was going on.


	9. Chap 9 Finding The White Tiger

Well that was longer then i thought it was going to be. Spent my entire Xmas in bed with some sort of flu/ cold thingy and felt horrible so i missed it, five days of feeling like crap.  
>Well here's the next one and as normal i don't own anything.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel Yuri sat in shock as Zhuzhen and Mr. Zhen explained their encounters with Ben Hyuga and how they became friends with him, he then connected his fathers travels with all the time he was away from home from the summer time to the beginning of winter.<p>

"I knew the colonel had a Russian wife and that they had a young son but I never thought he would be alive…", "My mother died. Just my luck I had to outlive my parents.", "How can you say that! I thought you'd be as happy as Zhuzhen and I!" Yuri growled in anger as he faced Zhuzhen, "Old geezer… You knew everything from square one didn't you? You knew who my father was from the get go didn't you?", "Yuri calm down… getting mad now isn't going to change anything." Shinji said as he stood next to him, "Butt out Shinji! I thought you were with me on this? Knowing that your father left you and what the reason was…".

Yuri didn't get to finish his sentence as Shinji's fist met the side of his face. "Did you forget idiot! What happened when I was young? I lost my mother and then my father abandoned me! Only to call me back and use me to pilot some horrible weapon!" everyone was silent in the room as Shinji finished shouting.

"I'm sorry Shinji… I-I shouldn't of said that." he said sounding honest as Shinji sat down next to him, "Forget it. That was building up for a while and I guess I just couldn't hold it in anymore.", "But that still doesn't explain why he never came back?" Zhuzhen went pale and gulped before answering his question.

"Because I was the one that killed him…" Yuri slowly looked up, "What did you just say? Those could be your last words old man!" instead of flinching or breaking down he turned to look out the window, "It was in this very city that he was killed. He was an assassin sent by the Japanese Army when they realised that Dehuai was up to no good. After so much time tracking him across the country when we finally found out he was planning to unleash the Demon's Gate Invocation.".  
>He let out a sigh as the old memories come back again, "We hit his stronghold, the Kuihai Tower, and defeated him. I was one hell of a battle. However Hyuga put his life on the line to stop him, he was a very brave man Yuri.".<p>

Yuri buried his face in his hands clearly not knowing what to say, "Zhuzhen didn't want to get pulled into the fight but he did it out of friendship, you must understand that!" Mr. Zhen said trying to explain everything to him.

Alice tried to comfort Yuri by saying she would of done the same thing but it was then Mr. Zhen thought of something, "If Dehuai is the trying to attempt his same mistake again then he will be going after his next target. Which is Master Xifa.", "How could have been so dense! I should of remembered that Hyuga put the White Tiger seal under Xifa's protection.".

"Who is Xifa?" Margarete asked after trying to keep up with what was being said, since some of it just went straight over her head. "He was my teacher back in the day, and he's a mangy old goat. But if Dehuai is heading there then he must of planned out his scheme a lot more carefully this time around, which would explain why Wugui was here." Zhuzhen said running a hand down his tired face.

"All what the hell, I've had a good run. I'm ready to put my ass on line for this, what about you Yuri? Do you have the guts to walk in your fathers footsteps?" Zhuzhen said showing determination, "What?", "It's going to be difficult and painful but its going to end this once and for all. What do you say?" Alice looked up in shock, "How can you ask something like that of him?", "Easily Alice. We haven't got time to waste. I should of realised this was a race against time the moment they had their sights on you." Yuri turned to Alice, "You know that Dehuai had something to do with your fathers death didn't you? This will give you the answers your looking for, wouldn't it?", "Yes that's right." Yuri stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"Pops, I… No matter what the cost, if I have a chance to see what my father saw, I wouldn't have a single regret. If that Dehuai thinks he's going to do this Demon Gate thing then he's got another thing coming.", "That's the spirit kid. And I'll be right beside you.", "Count me in." Shinji said making Yui and Misato turn to him in surprise, "Shinji?", "We haven't been here all that long Misato, and I'm not planning on loosing you, my mother or any of my friends." Misato could of sworn she saw his eyes flash red when he said that but dismissed it.

Margarete slowly went over to the door and opened it revealing the smugglers boss who was clearly listening in on what was being said, "Wh-what do you know. Quite a big meeting, eh?", "You were listening in weren't you?" Margarete asked already knowing the answer, "No. I just… happened to overhear you.", "Now I'm sure I don't like you." Margarete said narrowing her eyes at the smuggler "Don't be so angry. I came here to help you.".

Everyone in the room turned to face her and waited which made her nervous, 'Just like back at the academy.' she thought, "Anyway I heard that the Japanese have sent troops to Wuhan. And that Dehuai isn't far behind them.", "Wait a second! How is it you know about Dehuai let alone top secret military movements of the Japanese Army?", "All underground information dear, trade secret." Margarete continued to glare at her as she walked past her.

"Then we had better get moving then!" Zhuzhen said turning to Zhen, "Thank you both. We'll come back once we make sure the seal is safe, but while we're gone try to gather as much information you can. Your place is going to be our base of operations again." Zhuzhen said with a smile as Zhen shook his hand, "Be safe Zhuzhen. And good hunting.". The group quickly began to get ready and gather their supplies before they headed out to the temple ruins of Wuhan.

* * *

><p>"Shinji… Are you sure you want to do this? Zhuzhen said that we didn't have to. We could just go to Japan and settle down somewhere.", "Maybe. But I would rather see Dehuai stopped before we do that then we don't have to worry about a thing." turning to her he smiled, "Then we can be together… if you still want to be." Shinji said quietly, "Of course I do!" Misato said happily wrapping him up in a hug, "I love my Shinji-kun.".<p>

"Once this is finished Misato. We'll head to Japan, and maybe settle down in the countryside somewhere, just me, you and mother.", "At least you don't have to introduce me to your family anymore." Misato teased as Shinji checked his pockets and side bag.

"Everyone here is my family now Misato. Yuri, Zhuzhen and … well everyone.", "Mmmm. Your so brave Shinji." she nuzzled against his face in a embarrassing display of affection which he was thankful no one was around to see. "Misato please… stop…" his words soon dissolved into a long passionate kiss, it was then Misato started to tear up, "I don't want to loose you Shinji-kun.", "You won't. If I have to I'll use Yuri as a shield." he teased trying to cheer her up.

A knocking at the door snapped the two out of their embrace, "You two ready to go?" Yuri called through the door, "Yeah. Just coming. We'll meet you downstairs." Shinji called back turning back to Misato, "Ready?" she held up two handguns and slid them into holsters at the back of her pants, "Sure thing!". Together they walked down to the lobby were everyone was waiting.

* * *

><p>Evening fell as the group approached the temple ruins which were shrouded in fog, it had taken them slightly longer then they wanted to but they wanted to keep the contact with people down to a minimum, not knowing if Dehuai had spies around the area. "Wow. This sure is something…" Shinji said whistling, "It's old, but it certainly a grand temple…" Alice said, "This is the Nine Courts of Xi-Yuan, the sanctuary of Wuhan and the apex of Nine Heavens Taoist Magic." Zhuzhen said but nobody knew what he was talking about so they all pretended to understand him.<p>

"Whatever it is. It's certainly seen better days." Yuri said poking a wooden post which fell to the dirt with a dull thud, "Wugui and his cronies aren't here yet?", "That's good. The Japanese Army isn't here yet either." Margarete mentioned scanning the ruins for anything out of place. The two smugglers remained silent as they approached the entrance to the temple, "Don't things seem a little too quiet for a so called nest of monsters?" the spy wondered aloud, "Looks like someone was here recently, look." Yui said pointing to the open door of the main temple building where they saw the glow of candles.

Even though the outside of the temple looked completely run down the inside was well maintained even though the paint on the walls was beginning to peel and the place was covered in cobwebs.  
>"So how do we get to this Master Xifa then?" Yuri asked taking a closer look around the inside of the temple, "Pretty easy. There's a secret passage we take around here somewhere. I should be able to remember the unlocking rites…" Zhuzhen stared at the wall ahead of them as everyone waited, "Darn! I can't remember them." shaking his head he told the others to look around the room of the temple until he remembered the correct chant in order to open the door.<p>

"The old man is finally going senile." Margarete whispered to Yuri as they looked around. "I heard that! And I'm not senile." Zhuzhen said, as he began the chant a red aura surrounded him and soon made a door open in the wall next to the altar.  
>"Ahhh… That musty aroma, sure brings back memories." he pulled one of the freshly lit torches of the side of the wall of the hidden stairway, "Smells like youre shoes old man." Yuri joked getting a smack on the back of the head from Shinji, "Alright lets go." as Zhuzhen began to walk down the two smugglers decided to stay put inside the temple itself, knowing that it would be possibly be safer then wondering around where the others were going.<p>

"So just what is this place exactly Zhuzhen?" Yui asked as they made their way down the staircase, "This is the Samara Pavilion. At the end of it is where we'll find Xifa." as they exited the staircase they entered a large round room with a dirt floor and stone walls which was lit by an unseen light from above, "Right now we wait. We need a guide." as Zhuzhen finishes the last word the entire room begin to shake.

"What the hell is that?" Yuri shouted trying to keep his balance, "An earthquake?" Alice wondered as she held onto Yuri, "I doubt it…" Zhuzhen answered as the shaking stopped and a small boy in jade green robes appeared in front of them from a white ball of light, "Meow!" he said merrily, "…And?" Yuri asks before the boy gave him a moody look.

"What do you mean, 'And'! What kind of response is that? I am Master Xiao Fang! I guard this temple… Nice to meet y'all." Yui and Alice both greeted him with a friendly smile but it was Yuri who switched the mood again, "Okay… Zhuzhen? Explain please?".

Xiao Fang stomped his little foot which actually made Yui smile as she saw how cute he looked doing it, "Meeeow! You insult me? I'll kill you!" he leapt at Yuri only to be caught by Zhuzhen, "Hey there Master Xiao Fang. You're talking a whole lot more now I see." the young boy stop failing about and looks up at Zhuzhen before breaking into a smile, "Oh Zhuzhen? Long time no see, meow!" Zhuzhen let him go and he managed to drop gracefully to the ground.

"We've come to see Master Xifa. How is he anyway?", "He knew you'd be here and sent me to greet you and that's why I'm here.", "Great. How about you show us the way, using the short cuts of course." it was when Xiao shook his head that everyone started to get a bad feeling as to where it was heading.  
>"No. You have to follow the rules to get to the Nirvana Palace.", "Oh come on! We don't have time for this Xiao Fang. If we don't hurry then Dehuai's men or the Japanese Army will get here.". Yawning, Xiao shrugged his shoulders, "Some soldiers have been already. They're all dead now, meow! I ain't afraid of no soldiers!".<p>

Zhuzhen stepped forwards with a knowing smile, "Still happy go lucky as ever, eh? Keep at it and I'll turn you back into a cat." he stopped smiling and looked up at the old man in shock, "No! You can't cheat! You have to go through the trials before you can enter the palace!" Alice stepped forward and asked about the trials, "They're tests of nerve but they can get rather tricky." they could all tell that Zhuzhen didn't really want to do them but they all agreed that they had to do it. Knowing that they didnt have much of a choice.

* * *

><p>Xiao Fang explained that there were three dungeon trials they had to go through, each had different names and they were the only option open to them. The Dan Tian Court, the Jiang Palace and the Ni Wan Palace. Xiao pointed to Yuri, Zhuzhen and Misato saying that they would be heading to the Dan Tian Court one of the unopened stone doors slowly opens by itself.<p>

When Xiao wishes them good luck, Yuri walks past showing him the one finger salute.

The trio found themselves in a maze of rock passages supported by marble pillars, at the same time it looked elegant and run down at the same time. Misato looked worried about being separated from the others, or at least Yui and Shinji. However the sound of approaching monsters caught there attention.

Getting ready for a fight they saw that there were a lot of them, crawling over each other as they charged down the passageway. "Run!" Yuri shouted as they started running down the first passage they looked at, Zhuzhen went first with Misato and Yuri bringing up the rear, "I didn't expect this! I thought it was going to be a puzzle or something!" Zhuzhen said trying to apologize to the others, "Shut it old man and run!" Yuri cursed as they tried to stay ahead of the monster tidal wave bearing down on them.

* * *

><p>Back at the Samara Pavilion Xiao turns to Margarete, Alice and Shinji.<p>

"Okay your next." he waved his hands and begins to glow white which made the three of them flinch, "What was that?" Margarete demanded , "Your not allowed to use magic or special equipment.", "That's just rude you little moggy!" she said trying to control herself as the urge to shoot him began got stronger, "What about me?" Yui asked pointing to herself, "You come with me and meet Master Xifa since you don't fight." upon hearing that Yui had a look of saddness to her, she couldn't do much to help her son and the others.

"Mom are you going to be alright?" Shinji asked when he saw her expression, "I'll be fine Shinji, you just take care of yourself and the girls." nodding Shinji went in first followed by Alice and finally by Margarete, he gave his mother one last smile before the door shut behind them, "Well this is cheerful." Margarete said when the door behind them closed, leaving them in a similar looking room that had marble pillars and dirt floors.

"So any idea of where we got to go or do?" Shinji asked stretching his limbs not knowing what to expect while they were down here as Alice shrugged, "I don't know where we're meant to go." Margarete looked down the darkened corridor "Do you hear that?" she asked hearing something in the dark, "It's getting closer. Sounds like water... I think?" Alice said.

Silence fell between the three as the noise started to sound like scraping, from the darkness as it got closer, "What is that?" Alice wondered aloud, "Run…" Shinji said moving slowly in the opposite direction that the noise was coming from, "What is it Shinji?", "Alice just trust me and RUN!" growling was quickly heard as they suddenly saw monsters scrambling down the corridors towards them. "I've sick of this!" Shinji shouted as he looked over his shoulder at the waves of monsters heading for them, "I'm going to kick that old man's butt after this! But i'll shoot him first!" Margarete cried firing off random shots behind her as she ran, not wanting to slow down to take proper aim.

* * *

><p>Yuri, Zhuzhen and Misato were sitting on the floor next to an altar, beside the door they entered in was a strange looking monster that looked like a giant hand with eyeballs, it hadn't lasted long against Misato's duel pistols which shredded its wings and body as Yuri finished it off, they had barely broken a sweat but it had taken them by surprise.<p>

"You think they'll be okay? I mean this wasn't exactly a walk in the park.", "They'll be fine. Shinji-kun wouldn't let anything happen to them." Misato said with pride.

"We haven't really had much of a chance to talk recently have we?" Yuri said looking at Misato, "What was he like anyway where you came from? He told me he piloted a weapon against things called Angels but that's it. When I asked he just seemed to zone out." Misato looked at him uneasily, "It's a touchy subject for him, he never wanted to pilot it. It's partially my fault anyway since I was the one that delivered him to our headquarters.", "Now Misato don't blame yourself for anything. Look at Shinji now? He's a fine young man." Zhuzhen said trying to cheer the woman up.

"But he used to be different. He was shut off, shy, lonely and he always said he was a coward. But every time he piloted I saw something very different come out of him.", "What?" Yuri asked, "He was determined, brave and risked his own life to help the other pilots. He even went so far as to disobey my orders to regroup because he didn't want anyone else to get hurt." Misato smiled softly at her memories of what made Shinji who he was.

She explained how he rescued Asuka from sinking down the volcano and how he went through immense pain went he caught the Angel which fell from the sky. "By the heavens! How did he keep himself together?" Zhuzhen asked, "That must have been mentally taxing. At such a young age.", "It was. Whatever damage the Eva sustained the pilot felt it. Some thought it would destory their minds but they pushed on. Even though each pilot had their own demons.", "I must say i'd enjoy meeting his father. Before I beat him into the ground for what he did to Shinji and the others.", "You forget old man. He's had it just as rough as I have and I've turned out fine.

"Hearing about it now he sort of reminds me of what I was like when I was his age." Yuri said adjusting himself on the floor, "I heard you lost your mother to demons Yuri. I'm sorry to hear that." she said but he waved it off, "Don't be sorry. I've made my peace with it, I hunted them all down anyway." Yuri said matter of factly.

Silence fell between the three before Yuri spoke again. "Hey pops…", "What?", "What kind of person was my dad? Tell me… even if its just a bit. I can only remember him working on the farm and getting me a fox mask from the festival…" Zhuzhen laughed softly, "He was a real stand-up guy. He would go out of his way to help people, even if it meant going against his own countries orders. You could say he didn't just fight for his country but for the people on the continent, if he could I think he would of built his own peaceful country." Zhuzhen said hoping the answer would satisfy Yuri.

"So he was a good man?", "Of course. He was a true friend to me… a better friend that I deserved." Yuri stood and helped the two to their feet, "My dad must of felt the same way about you." Yuri watched as Zhuzhen smiled and thanked him, "Nice of you to say that kid, I really wish he was still around. You two would of made one heck of a team." Yuri shook his head, "Lets not jump the gun old man. I'd hit him a few times first.".

When the door opened they went through a shorter maze which had no monsters and they quickly arrived at a similar looking shrine room with an altar with a wooden token sitting in front on top of it. Inserting the token into the last door they watched as it opened.

"Alright Xiao Fang! We've passed the trials! Show yourself." Zhuzhen called out to the boy who quickly appeared in front of them, "Alright meow! No need to shout!" another door opened and in walked Margarete, Alice and Shinji looking rather tired.  
>"That… I never want to do that again!" Shinji said panting, "I'm impressed. I didn't think young people like you could make it through the trials, meow!", "Alright we did the them like you asked. Now take us to the old man, won't you?" Zhuzhen asked politely but with an underlying threat. However Xiao Fang gladly let them through to the Nirvana Palace, happy with their preformance.<p>

* * *

><p>Outside in the temple ruins Kawashima and Kato were waiting for the others to return. "They are late ma'am." Kato said clearly wondering what was taking so long, "Yes. Maybe Lt. Suketani was right about them. Maybe they've failed.", "That can't be! I put my faith in them to the end." Kato said suddenly sounding full of determination which made Kawashima chuckle softly.<p>

"It's ironic isn't it though? Here we are rooting for the enemy. Though I will say that I do envy them." before Kato could ask her why he hears movement in the darkness and steps in front of Kawashima ready for a fight. As the footsteps get closer Kato relaxed when he saw Lt. Suketani and two riflemen approaching them, saluting he stepped aside, "Reporting Lt. Colonel!", "That was fast Lieutenant. What happened to the others?".

"We have hidden twenty men hidden nearby with sharpshooters positioned around the perimeter. How is the current situation?" Kawashima sighed and turned back to the temple looking at the buildings at the far end of the compound, "There will be no movement for now. Please wait a little longer." without saying anything the Lt. pulls Kato off to one side, "Don't take you eyes off the Lt. Colonel. The investigative committee is up to something." without waiting he walks off with the two riflemen.

* * *

><p>The group enters a large room cut into the stone with a light source lighting it similar to the rest of the temple, many shelves are filled with books line the walls and an old man with long white hair and a short beard from sits at the nearby table drinking some tea and chatting with Yui.<p>

"Nice to meet you everyone." Xifa says with a friendly smile, "Here. As a token of my apology I shall release the seals placed on you. And have this was well." the room flashes and the group feels back to normal, "What is this?" Yuri asks as he is handed a strange fruit, "It's a fruit of Yggdrasil." everyone but Yuri and Shinji gasp in amazement.

"I take it that's a good thing then?" Shinji asked, "Yes but never mind that now. I take it you know why we're here Master Xifa?", "The White Tiger seal. Don't worry about it. Dehuai can't get in here just as much as I can't leave.".

Xifa see's Alice and smiles, "Ah… This must be the blue eyed prophet I've heard so much about. My, you have some mighty power, now I can see why Dehuai wants to get his hands on you so much.", "Just why does he want me anyway? My father gave his life to protect me from another warlock. Why do people like Dehuai do such horrible things!".

Xifa sighed as set his cup down, "To whittle it down to the barebones. It's because they believe they are superior beings, and that humans should be removed. But I guess they believe it to be some twisted revenge because isn't the son of humans not also human?" before anyone could ask what he meant by that, Xiao Fang let out a painful cry.

Xiao Fang collasped in pain as his body began to glow, "Looks like I didn't need anyone's help after all…" Dehuai said using the boys body as a puppet as he picks up the White Tiger seal picture. "You bastard!" before anyone could react the entire room begins to shake, "I'll bring this temple down on your heads before you can stop me!". Dehuai grabs Alice and disappears in a flash of light leaving Xiao Fang's body in the process and knocking everyone down to the ground out cold. Xifa couldn't protect everyone in time and he paid for it as Dehuai's attack had taken a heavy toll on his already weakened state.

"Damn him… I underestimated you Dehuai." staggering over to Xiao Fang he sent the boy's soul onto the next life, "Poor Xiao Fang, please forgive me." the boys body was empty of life, "Zhuzhen… everyone. I shall give my life to extend yours. Please be safe and stop him." Xifa begins to glow and brings the others around before collapsing to the ground.

"Master Xifa!" Zhuzhen said after coming too, he hurried over to his fallen master and was about to start healing him only to have a firm hand move his. "It's all right. My time has come and gone, the rest I leave to you. Oh and young Hyuga, do not fear the dark. If you accept it, it will protect you in return." Xifa quickly chants a sort spell and the group is teleported out of the room, with one last smile Xifa passes away to the next life.

* * *

><p>The group appears back at the start in the Samsara Pavilion, "The old man scarified himself to save us." Zhuzhen mumbled as he turned to the others, "We have to get to out of here before we're trapped by the rubble!" Margarete said and was about to lead them out but was stopped by a voice, "Your not going anywhere!" Wugui said appearing at the entrance they needed to pass through.<p>

"Why am I not surprised! Leaving you here to block our escape." Zhuzhen said with disgust as they readied for the coming battle, "Look I'm sick of you already, you long armed bastard! You've caught me at a bad time and I'm rather pissed off. So move!" Yuri shouted stepping forward, "What i'm about to do to you isn't going to come even close to what I have in mind for Dehuai." they suddenly felt the air around them change at looked at Shinji who had a swirl of energy around him.

"You bastard!" he screamed expanding his AT field out towards Wugui in a fast and powerful strike, he was sent flying back through the entrance and out of the temple. Before anyone could react to what they had just witnessed Shinji kept his AT field up as the stone ceiling began to fall around them, "We have to move!" Margarete shouted leading the way out of the temple as everything fall down around them, rocks bouncing off the orange barrier as they ran.

* * *

><p>Outside the ruins Kawashima looks on in awe as one of Dehaui's top henchmen is sent flying out of the temple doors, smashing into several pillars before ending his flight in the side of one of the other temple buildings. However it was short lived when the ground began to shake and parts of the temple in the distance began to fall.<p>

"What the hell?" Kato called out barely able to stay on his feet, "They've started! Lt. Suketani! Take your troops underground and keep your eyes open, we don't know what's down there!" Suketani leaves with his troops and enters the temple, "I hope there all right… Lt. Colonel?" looking up he see's Kawashima staring at the temple with a worried look, "Kato. It doesn't hurt to trust people now and then, all right? Let's move!" Kawashima runs in with Kato close on her heels to assist Yuri's group.

Kato had already understood her motives, Yuri and his friends was the best bet they had to defeat Dehaui and try and stablize Shanghai before something happened that could not be undone, which was close to being completed now.

Upon arriving inside the temple they saw the only way forward was buried in rubble. "Oh no…" Kato heard Kawashima whisper as they came to a stop, "You don't think?", "Search for them!" Kawashima shouted as she led a group of soldiers to begin pulling out the rubble blocking their path, making a human chain to move the stones as quickly as possible.

There were a few cases of close calls were there had been a few monsters trapped in the rubble but were quickly dispatched by the soldiers on guard with their rifles, "Lt. Colonel! Look!" one of the privates called out as he pulled away a section of rubble, revealing an orange tinted barrier.

"It's them! Quick move that beam!" Kawashima helped them move a fallen support beam while Kato easily moved the larger rocks around them. Once they had moved the rubble Kawashima came face to face with Shinji who was holding on tightly to the purple haired woman and was close to the others.

"The impact must of knocked them out. Quick pull them out!" she tried to find the edge of the barrier but couldnt get through, "Shinji! Shinji! Lower your barrier so we can pull you out." she pleaded even though the young man was out cold Kawashima guessed he heard her words as the barrier faded away. 'Yuri. Your group continues to amaze me.' she thought as she helped her soldiers move the unconscious group out of the rubble and onto their trucks, checking them over for serious injuries.


	10. Chap 10 Shanghai Showdown

Alright here it is the second to last chapter of this part of the story. Updates after the Asia part of the story might be a bit slower as i might be starting a second job in a week or two, so things will be a bit tough at first but i'm not going to ignore this story.  
>Anyway hope you like it.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel in Shanghai Yuri and Zhuzhen were the first to awaken and check themselves over for wounds, finding only bruises and a few small cuts.<p>

"You alright old man?", "Yeah. Feel like hell though, I wonder how we got back here?" they heard some moaning as Margarete sat up, her coat draped over her like a blanket, "Do you mind keeping it down? God… my head is killing me." the sound of Misato snoring didn't do much to help her headache either. Looking over at the purple haired source of the snoring they saw Shinji draped across Misato as the two slept.

"Guys… no more ice cream please… stop it Misato that tickles." Shinji said clearly dreaming as he nuzzled himself into Misato's breasts. "How much do you want to bet their still like that after they wake up?" Yuri said with a smile, "Not so fast sonny boy…" Margarete said, wincing as she sat upright on the edge of the bed, "Aren't we missing someone?" looking around Yuri saw that Alice or Yui weren't there in the room.

Then everything came flooding back to him as he remembered what had happened at the temple.

"Crap I just remembered that bastard Dehuai has Alice!" Yuri said a little louder then intended, which woke Shinji up from his substitute pillows.

"What's with all the noise?" he mumbled rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Do you mind keeping it down?" Shinji said before yawning loudly, "Where's mother?", "We just woke up ourselves Shinji." Zhuzhen explained.

"Well how about we ask next door? Surely they must know how we got back here?", "Sure. Shinji let's go." Yuri said all put pulling him out the door with him as Zhuzhen and Margarete stayed behind to try and recover from their headaches while trying not to smother Misato with a pillow.

Entering the smugglers room the two men come face to face with a couple of bolt action rifles.

Shinji just poked his finger in the barrel and lets out a small laugh at the owner of the weapon, who gave him a rather shocked look before Kawashima waves them off and they leave.

"Good to see your finally awake." she says smiling softly at them, "Care to tell me what the hell is going on here! Why are Japanese soldiers in here?" Yuri demanded crossing his arms and standing his ground, his foul mood clear to everyone.

Kato stepped forward, his face still gentle and trusting even though it was covered in small cuts and dirt, "Yuri, Shinji. This is Lt. Colonel Kawashima. Her unit saved you when the temple collapsed.", "So you were using us to get the votive tablet? Only thing that makes sense since your both Japanese Army." Shinji said leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"We only posed as smugglers in order to maintain contact with you." Kawashima tried to explain her actions, "Still doesn't explain a damn thing! Your Japanese Army! Your our enemy!".

"Please Yuri, try to understand. We apologize for holding information away from you…", "Shut up!" Yuri pushes Kato back against the wall and holds him there giving the sergeant a good look at his red eyes, "You think I'm going to let bygones be bygones? Wrong.", "Yuri at the moment we are not your enemies." Kawashima said keeping her cool through the heated exchange.

"Now take it easy kid. Let's hear what she has to say." Zhuzhen said as he entering the room, "What about Alice? We don't know what's happening to her!" Yuri shouted letting Kato go.

"Alice is fine. You have my word on that. Dehuai wouldn't of spent this long looking for her only to kill her, her existence is key to his dark plans." Kawashima explained to Yuri which seemed to calm him slightly, but it was clear he was still angry from being lied to.

"So you're Yoshiko Kawashima of the Japanese Army… If only I had realized it sooner… I would of shot you without a thought." Margarete said sweetly patting her sidearm, "Let's not get hostile here. Dehuai is the only one who will gain anything if we starting killing each other." she turned to Zhuzhen, hoping he would be more cooperative.

"I believe you know more about Dehuai's fortress, Kuihai Tower, then anyone here and know we can't exactly break through the front door.", "Got everything planned out already? I can't believe your using us as your damn puppets!" Yuri approached Kawashima only to get stopped by Kato holding him back by his shoulders, "Let me go Kato." he growled, "I'm not going to be used anymore by anyone. Your just as bad as Dehuai.".

"You shouldn't say that Yuri! The Lt. Colonel was at the temple praying for your safe return. And when the temple began to fall she was there helping to pull you out!", "Kato, enough. The truth is I was using you and for that I am truly sorry." Kato returned to her side after making sure Yuri wouldn't do anything hostile.

"I don't deserve to be called your friend but will you at least call me your ally?" she pleaded to the group wanting to put an end to the bickering between them for a common cause, "To put it bluntly I want to join in arms with you against Dehuai." Yuri turned away from her and was silent, as Shinji rose his hand.

"Question?" Shinji said, "Why not use your military might to wipe him out?" Margarete complained that she was about to ask that same question.

"Because once begun it can't be stopped on a whim. Hundreds if not thousands of people will die in the fighting, it's better to remove the head before the chaos spreads further.", "Still missy, that's something I can't agree on. I'd rather take Dehuai's side then be a pawn for the Japanese designs on Shanghai." everyone looked at the old sage for such a hard hitting choice of words.

"You can't mean that surely…" Kato asked but he was ignored by the old man as Yuri stared out the window into the streets of Shanghai, "I'm tired of being used by people, just because its convenient for them. If you want to invade Shanghai, fine. After I'm finished with Dehuai, I'll fight them. Now I'm clearly not as smart as you but I know what's important in life.". Shinji and Margarete nodded in a agreement, "Can't argue with that. I'm up for fighting the army." Shinji said smiling slyly at Kawashima, "These people are innocent why take their freedom away from them?".

"Are you saying a joint effort is impossible?" she asked them, ignoring the tough question Shinji had just asked her, "Look, I got two goals right now. Save Alice and stopping Dehuai and the Valorisation." Kawashima spun him around to face her, Yuri could see the look of worry on her face, "You can't underestimate him! If you leave on your own you'll be walking into his traps." both Yuri and Shinji laughed loudly at the remark, "At least we know it's a trap." Shinji said grinning from ear to ear, "Exactly. I promised myself that I would protect Alice at all costs. We both did.".

Both Yuri and Shinji left the room without another word, "They're fools. Both of them are fools.", "Maybe but they're both got the skill and the guts to give this a chance of working." Zhuzhen said, "And besides if the Demon Gate Invocation actually works then there would be no point with worrying about Japan." he leaves with Margarete who gives Kawashima one last glare before closing the door, and mouthing the word 'bitch' before slamming it shut.

"Lt. Colonel? Can we just let them go like that?" Kato asked wondering what was going to happen now, "Everything will be fine. Illogical people can just be difficult." she paused in thought before turning to her sergeant, "Kato? Is Suketani still away?", "Yes. But he said he would be back soon. Shall I go check on him?" Kawashima nods and sits on the edge of the bed, "Yes. Oh and give Yuri the Yawang Gate Key." she looks up and see's the questioning look on Kato's face.

"Just do it. We can't let Shanghai become a pile of ash. If we can't ally with them, then we'll just gather our troops and push through the front door." Kato see's her plan and salutes before leaving to find Lt. Suketani, "Even if you won't be allies with me Yuri, I can at least give you a helping hand when the time comes.".

* * *

><p>Suketani was sitting at his desk going through his reports, he had just hidden something very important and would hope the right people were able to find it if the worst should happen.<p>

He knew that the higher ups were up to something and the Committee was still poking their noses around looking for Kawashima but he had a promise to her father to try and keep them away from her but he had begun to admit he was failing.

Hearing the knock at the door he tells them to enter and looks up only to see two rifles pointing at him.

"What! What is the meaning of this! Have you gone mad?", "I would like to ask you the same question Lt. Suketani." an older officer said entering the room, he was rounder then he was with a chubby face with round glasses and well combed hair. "Major Kutsugi!" he saluted on reflex, even though he knew that the man couldn't be trusted.

"I ordered Kawashima's whereabouts to be reported the moment you located her! And yet you tried to trick my spies?" Suketani knew he was caught but tried to roll with his lie to high command, "No. Heavens no. I haven't found her yet sir!", "Enough lies! I am assuming command of Shanghai. This is a direct order from the capital." taking off his glasses he began to clean them with a handkerchief while looking at Suketani, "You were with Kawashima in Wuhan, weren't you? Tokyo may charge her with treason, so being the good soldier you are, tell me where she is? I will not ask again.".

In a eerily calm voice he denies knowing her current location and the accusation of treason, "She failed to report key details and moved ahead without waiting for orders from the capital. Are you saying that it doesn't sound like treason to you? In any case… The truth will be revealed soon enough as my troops tear this city inside out." he nodded to a soldier on his way out who took aim after the Major had left.

"I'm sorry sir. But we have orders.", "So am I private, I also have orders." without pausing Suketani drew his officers sword in a fluid motion and slashed at the soldier to his right as the second one fired, hitting him in the chest. The first guard was left holding his throat, blood pouring from between his fingers as he fell to the floor.

Suketani held pressure on his chest wound as he slumped back onto his desk as the soldier loaded another round.

A second shot rang out and hit just below the first, blacking out Suketani slumped onto the floor, his sword held loosely in his hand.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Mr. Zhen's bar. Yuri and Zhuzhen were explaining to Zhen and Qiuhua about how they had almost gotten the White Tiger but failed.<p>

"I see. But at least you all got back safely." Zhen said before sipping his tea, "Indeed. But tell me what is with all the soldiers. There are a lot more then there was before he left for Wuhan.", "I heard they were looking for someone. But they wouldn't say who." Yuri chuckled as they thought about it being them for pissing off the military.

"Anyway old man. I've been wondering… Just how are we going to get into the Tower anyway?", "Yeah. I've been wondering that myself, it's not like he's going to just throw open the doors for us." Shinji wondered.

"Well Dehuai destroyed all gates into the tower but one. The Yawang Gate, but it is sturdy and locked tight." Zhen said as Shinji started chuckling, "What's so funny.", "I doubt there is a door which can hold up against my AT field.", "Just how strong is it?" Margarete asked, "Well I shielded us from the rubble when the temple collapsed." he answered shrugging his shoulders.

He didn't have time to react when Margarete leant in and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't tell Misato I gave you that, consider it a thank you for saving us." she gave him a wink as his cheeks went bright red, "You fall asleep in Misato's chest and yet a peck on the cheek makes you blush?" Yuri said before bursting out in laughter at his friend's reaction.

"Sergeant their in here!" Shinji heard his mother shout before she and Kato entered the bar, the latter looking pale and shocked. "What's going on? Are the Japanese beginning the invasion?" Margarete asked, "No. It's terrible, just terrible." Kato said holding his head in panic, "You're a grown man. Get a hold of yourself!" Zhuzhen said to him, "Tell us what happened?" Yuri asked.

Kato told them how he had entered Suketani's office only to find him slumped against his desk in a pool of blood. He was told how Major Kutsugi was after Kawashima and had labelled her a traitor, and how the Lieutenant had ordered him to protect her no matter what.

"So these people are after Kawashima. But what was the item that he wanted us to have?", "You'll find it on his ship down the road. Please get it. It will help you on your assault on the tower. I must return to the Lt. Colonel.", "I'll go with you." Shinji said, "Yuri go grab whatever it is and we'll meet back at the hotel. Alright?" nodding the group split up as Shinji and Yui followed Kato back to the hotel as Yuri and the others headed to the ship.

It didn't take them long to find it but when they did they were a little surprised, "Wow that's one hell of a key." Yuri said pulling up the arm length golden key weighing at least a hundred pounds, "Heavens above… It's the Yawang Gate key. We can walk straight into Kuihai tower with this." Zhuzhen said knowing that their chances of defeating Dehuai had just increased further with the key.

* * *

><p>Shinji arrived first and told Yui to head to their room and stay with Misato, while he and Kato got Kawashima.<p>

"Thank you for this Shinji. You have my deepest thanks.", "Forget it. I just don't want to see anymore people get hurt." pushing open the door, Kato was smacked to the ground in front of Kawashima by a rifleman by the door.

"Well look who it is? The dog returns to his master." Kutsugi said standing in front of the riflemen, "You truly are a beautiful sight though Kawashima." Kutsugi said with a small smile which didn't go down well with Kawashima who was thinking about ripping his fat little head off, glasses and all.

"So you're the dog Tokyo sent. All this just for little old me? My father will not take this lightly." she said keeping her cool, as she watched Shinji quietly walk in behind the two riflemen after they had turned their backs to him, not making a sound, "Watch your mouth. Your speaking to the new ruler of Shanghai, and you'd best forget your father. He has been busy with someone else… his new daughter.".

Kawashima looked shocked and didn't want to believe what she had just heard, "He's busy raising her. He doesn't have time for you now." waking towards her he smiled sickly at her, "Your time is up.", "No yours is though!" Shinji shouted attacking the two riflemen, breaking the leg of one as he disarmed him before tossing him over his shoulder into the other soldier.

"Who are you!" Kutsugi sputters in surprise as he looks at Shinji, "Your Japanese! But why are you doing this?", "Doesn't matter. I made a promise a long time ago, to protect the people around me. And that's what I'm doing now.".

Shinji knew what Kawashima was going through, he had been through something similar with Rei once he found out how his own father had all but adopted her. Thankfully the feeling hadn't lasted long and he was able to put it behind him.

Yuri and the others entered the room and Kutsugi knew he can't fight them all and ran past them pushing them out the way, "Kato! Are you alright?" Kawashima asked kneeling at his side, "My-head hurts." he groaned which got a relieved smile from her, "You came… Why?" she asked looking at Shinji, "You can consider this our thanks. And a favour for me in the future." Shinji said with a smile before he glared at the two guards retreating out the door.

Kawashima couldn't help but wonder what it is and asks, "No. But you and Kato both have to leave Shanghai and get back to your father.", "But…", "But nothing!" Shinji shouts, "You really believe the bullshit that idiot was saying! Has your father ever let you down in the past!" she shook her head.

"There you go! You'll be safer with him anyway right? He'll keep you safe." Shinji watched as she begins to understand what he is talking about, "And look on the bright side. You got a little sister." Kawashima smiled at the thought of it and knew that Shinji was right.

"Thank you Shinji. Everyone.", "Don't mention it missy. We may be fated to keep meeting but be aware we could be on different sides someday. But none the less take care of yourself, and your little sister." Zhuzhen said with a smile.

"Leave now. Get out of Shanghai before the army hit's the tower. That should give you the best chance of reaching Japan safely." Margarete added surprising everyone, "And you muscles? Take care of her or I'll kick the crap out of you." she said to Kato.

* * *

><p>Together the group left the hotel and headed for Kuihai Tower, it had taken Shinji a lot of convincing to tell Misato and Yui to stay behind at the hotel as it would be a safer place then walking around the tower.<p>

Shinji is walking next to Yuri and wants to ask him something and Yuri see's this, "Something on your mind Shinji?", "Yeah…", "Well? Spill!" taking a deep breath Shinji told Yuri want had been on his mind since meeting Misato and Yui again, "Yuri, after we've rescued Alice and stopped Dehuai I'm leaving… with Misato and my mother for Japan." Shinji didn't want to loose Yuri as a friend as they had gone through so much together.

"Is that so?" Yuri asked, "How long have you been thinking about this?", "Since I got Misato and my mother back in my life. I still want to be friends Yuri, but I want to settle down with Misato…", "Alright then. As long as I get to visit. And check out your kids." he let out a big laugh and grabbed Shinji in a headlock, "Don't worry Shinji, we'll always be friends. Brothers even…". Zhuzhen was watching this and smiled, "He's just like his father… only ruder.".

It doesn't take them long to reach the edge of the tower compound and are taken back by the sheer size of the tower.

"That is … big." Yuri says looking up at the pagoda like tower, the walkway leading to the Yawang gate is lined with golden lion statues and lit torches.

"This place is a lot bigger then it was fifteen years ago." Zhuzhen said as they arrived at the gate, "You sure hordes of monsters won't pour out the minute we open it.", "Oh quit it. Even an idiot like Dehuai wouldn't use the same tactic again." Margarete said as Yuri and Shinji inserted the key into the gate.

They heard a series of large bolts being released before the gates slowly opened outwards, "Haha! Alright." Shinji cheered as the doors opened, exposing a large demon twice his height with black and red rough slightly bubbled skin and holding a rather large clever, "Can I say it Shinji?" Yuri asked, "Go for it.", "Told you so." Yuri said to Margarete as she drew her gun.

Narrowly missing the clever flying past his head Yuri jumped up above the guardian of the gate and slammed his foot down onto its head, not getting any reaction from the large demon. "Yuri I think your going to have to fuse for this one!" Zhuzhen called out before starting a more powerful version of the fire incantation, planting his staff into the ground the flames began to swirl around the guardian engulfing it in fire, "It didn't work!" he called out backing away from the sudden attention.

Yuri decided to fuse with the earth element, Lobo, and became a green and white furred werewolf with large lethal looking claws and fury filled eyes, "Wow. Such a high fusion." Zhuzhen whispered as he dodged another strike, "Take out his weapon!" he called out as he began an earth chant, quickly summoning rock spikes shooting out of the ground around the guardian and impaling him in a number of places while others merely cut him.

Margarete kept shooting at the demons eyes, careful not to waste her ammunition on wild shots even though she had a number of extra magazines hidden under her coat, she didn't know what was inside the tower so she had to be careful. She also had her rifle still hidden away, still not letting anyone know how she was able to carry it around.

The trio of attacks weakened the defence of the guardian and opened enough wounds to allow a large amount of blood to pool around the feet of the monstrous guardian, "I'll finish him off!" Shinji shouted holding both his hands together above him and focusing the AT field into a solid square block above him, "AT Hammer!" he yelled out as he slammed it down onto the demon as everyone broke away.

The legs of the demon didn't stand a chance and were reduced to pulp as it tried to block the attack from above and failed, leaving a bloody mess of skin and bone as a reminder of what had taken place. "AT Hammer?" Yuri asked panting after he changed back. "I've always wanted to shout it out like that. So sue me." Shinji said shrugging it off, "Hey look something's in that… mess." Margarete said not looking at the puddle of gore directly.

Zhuzhen sighs and picks it up, shaking off some of the gore off it, "Damn. This is a stroke of luck. This is the Black Tortoise Votive picture.", "The one Dehuai took?", "Yes. I wasn't expecting to get it back in a place like this.", "Should we go then?" Yuri said knowing that the end was near.

Inside the tower it has the feel of a temple with several flights of stairs leading up to the top of the tower itself, the candles on the central altar are freshly lit and Zhuzhen knew exactly what he is looking at. "He's put up a seal. We won't be able to get to the upper floors until we break it.", "How do we do that?" Shinji asked only for Zhuzhen to hold up the Black Turtle picture, "I think we might have to use these." the four of them looked around, "This is going to take a while isn't it?".

Without waiting they broke off and began searching through the ground floor of the tower in order to find the last three pictures, Yuri quickly found the Blue Dragon and the Red Phoenix while Margarete and Shinji found the White Tiger in a small chest hidden behind one of the support pillars, "That was quick. He didn't put much effort into hiding them did he?" Shinji said handing his picture over to Zhuzhen.

"Well that's all of them. What now?" Yuri asked handing his pictures over to Zhuzhen, "These should break the seal." he placed them on the altar and there is a flash of light from the top of the stairs, "Let's go!".

Racing up the stairs to the top floor they arrive to find Alice strapped to a strange looking machine, her arms above her head making her look like the letter 'Y', Dehuai stood by the controls next to her, "Alice!" Yuri looks and see's her in a daze, "Y-Yuri?", "Well look who it is? I'm surprised but impressed that you've made it this far even with my heavy security.".

Throwing his head back he let out a loud evil sounding laugh, "Your too late to stop the Demon Gate Invocation, the ultimate Nine Havens magic!" Zhuzhen stepped forward past Yuri and Shinji and slammed his staff onto the metal floor they were on, "You never change Dehuai! I'm ashamed to have a brother like you. Though I guess its better for me to deliver your last rites! Something I should of done fifteen years ago.".

Shinji, Yuri and Margarete looked at Zhuzhen at the mention of Dehuai being his brother and decided to save the questions for later.

Before they could head for Alice, Dehuai threw a switch on the console and Alice surrounded by a white light.

"The four gods are sealed! I call thee the storm, fire and quake! Let the Valorisation commence!" Alice lets out a cry of pain making Yuri charge up the short stairs towards her, "Not so fast!". "The Spirit Machine will siphon off all of Alice's life energy. And soon the Door of Hell shall open, and the Seraphic Radiance will be summoned!" Zhuzhen's face fell, "No! It can't be!", "Is that bad?" Shinji asked, "It's an all or nothing ritual." he explained, "We have to stop him now!".

The walls of the tower quickly began to glow along with the pillars and everyone can feel electricity in the air growing.

"Damn you!" Yuri shouts as Dehuai disappears and reappeared at a door heading outside onto the roof. "Alice!" he begins to tear at the shackles holding her on the machine, "You came… everyone came." she mumbles weakly, "Her body is almost drained of life. We need to do something right away.".

Before Yuri could say anything he gripped his head in agony as the strange voice from the past arrived again.

"Please… … Just a little of my power…" only this time everyone heard the voice and not just Yuri, "What was that voice!" Margarete asked as a soft light enveloped the room, as it disappeared Alice slowly got to her feet, "Alice! You've got your strength back!" Zhuzhen said in amazement.

"Damn! I was starting to think that I had heard the last of that voice." Yuri said his voice shaking slightly as he got to his feet, "She must have been watching over us the entire time!", "All right! Is everyone set?" Yuri asked cracking his knuckles. Nodding everyone follows Yuri as he runs out onto the roof.

* * *

><p>On the roof itself is a black and red seal, the design of which is something that only Zhuzhen had seen before with four metal spires standing in the corners of the roof itself.<p>

"You have nowhere left to run now Dehuai!" Yuri shouted over the sound of the wind, "It doesn't matter you fool. The time is at hand!", "Yes. I understand it all now Dehuai." Zhuzhen looks over the seal on the ground and recalls the events leading up to that moment, "Your using the most secret magic of all… Your insane." Zhuzhen said solemnly.

"Correct. The Reverse Demon Gate Invocation! The power of heaven… the power of a GOD fills my body!" the spires spew light and Dehuai begins to give off a red aura, "Let us settle this before I create a new world!".

Dehuai holds out his staff in a fighting stance as Yuri turns into the second level fusion of darkness, needing the power but not the high amount of strain it puts on his soul. Shinji lashed out with his AT Hammer landing it right on top of Dehuai only to be shocked when he holds it up with his free hand, though clearly putting him under strain.

"You are powerful young one. But not powerful enough!" he shoots a steam of fire at Shinji who looses his coat in the attack, having to take it off or risk burning himself.

Alice stayed back with Margaret who was firing off carefully aimed shots with her rifle which seemed to just sink into Dehuai's body, as Alice began chanting in Latin as her book floated in front of her.

Zhuzhen dodged a staff blow from his hated brother and skidded along the roof before praying to the heavens in another chant as the clouds above cracked with thunder, summoning a whirlwind of thunder and lightening and sent it crashing into Dehuai, forcing him back onto the defensive and causing some damage.

Shinji went in close to try and land a few powerful punches but was sent crashing along the roof and into one of the spires by the powerful strike of his staff, pushing himself up on the floor he saw Yuri flying above them as he unleashed a mix of hit and run strikes and dark magic.

Trying to stand he felt a stabbing pain in his chest, he knew straight away that he had broken at least two ribs and they would take time to heal, but he knew time wasn't on their side as Dehuai unleashed a powerful fire attack which Zhuzhen quickly cancelled out with his own fire magic, creating an immense amount of heat on the rooftop.

Margarete fired off another shot, catching Dehuai in the chest, she couldn't understand why she hadn't killed him yet, 'His body is still human… isn't it?' she thought as she reloaded the rifle.

"Margarete look out!" she heard Shinji call out to her, looking up she saw Dehuai begin to move quicker then before and head straight for her. Before she could react the staff made contact with stomach and sent her down onto the ground, leaving Alice unprotected.

Shinji grunted in pain as he lashed out with an AT field, like fist aimed at Dehuai or rather the ground in front of him between he and Alice, "Yuri!" the dark fusion appeared out of the chaos around them and sank his sharp teeth into his neck dragging him back before tossing him to where he had stood at the start of the ritual.

When Alice looked up at Dehuai her eyes are pure white and glowing with a holy light as she holds out both hands towards Dehuai, their eyes meet for a second before a large ball of light is sent, like a cannon ball towards Dehuai, his reaction isn't as fast as it was before and the light magic hits him head on.

Shinji guessed the resulting explosion could be seen a good distance away, he saw it through his eyelids. "Shit… What was that?" using the spire as support he pushed himself up and used the AT hammer on a small scale and was just taking pot shots at Dehuai, some hitting some missing but everything was beginning to take its toll on Dehuai.

"No! My dream will be realised!" he spits before attacking again with fire magic sending a wall of flame heading for he group only to be blocked by Shinji's AT field, "Your finished!" no one sees Shinji's eyes glow red as he throws his arms out before slamming them together the effect being copied by his AT field on Dehuai who is not able to block an attack from two directions and is gravely wounded by the impact of the two solid barriers.

"Admit it Dehuai your finished! You can't take us all down!" Zhuzhen said, gritting his teeth as he lent on his staff he was feeling drained of energy because of the intense fight, "Fifteen years… fifteen years and you still stand in my way!" Dehuai collapses onto his knees, "I won't be beaten! Just a little more chi and you'll all pay.".

He tried to funnel the remains of his chi into the seal but wasn't able to as Yuri appears and delivers a series of powerful kicks sending him up into the air before down into the ground, breaking the stone roof beneath the impact point.

Zhuzhen watches quietly as his brother takes his last breath, before breathing a sigh of relief, "Finally its over… Everyone alright?" he asked, Alice who was on her knees and clearly exhausted, "Yes… Just need to sleep…", "I'm still here too Zhuzhen." Margarete said holding her side, "Few broken ribs. Nothing that a long rest and some wine won't cure." looking over at Shinji he almost was scared to think what Misato would do to them when she saw him.

His coat was gone, his hands had minor burns on them along with a number of cuts over his face and arms from the impact against the spire, and he was clearly having trouble walking with his broken ribs.

"Do me a favour old man? Let me use your staff to walk." he asked almost begging him. "Sorry kid. I'm just as worn out as you are. Just rest up for a minute. We've won." Zhuzhen almost couldn't believe the words that came out his mouth.

"Both sides have fought valiantly indeed. For a battle between mere ants, I was quite moved by your performance." Roger Bacon said appearing next to Dehuai's body from a swirl of blue smoke.

"You!" Yuri shouted after he had turned back from his fusion, "What's that meant to mean? A battle between ants?" Zhuzhen asked, "Just watch. All that effort only to fall short. No matter we'll just give it one last push." holding out his hand he channels energy into the spires which begin to glow. "NO! Don't do it!" Zhuzhen shouted seeing what was about to happen. "Break your seal, o god of the heavens!" Bacon chanted as the seal on the roof is copied in the sky above the tower and begins to grow larger and larger, before turning green and shining brightly.

Emerging from the seal a large pale body like that of a corpse, coated in dark blood unfolded a set of large blood soaked wings and looks down with a featureless face at the city below it, with a single flap of its wings, powerful winds are called forth and begin ripping around the tower.

"The Seraphic Radiance…" Zhuzhen mumbles in awe and terror at the sight before him, "Yuri we have to…" he looks around at Yuri who has begun running towards it, "You can't fuse with it! Stop! Don't do it!" he warned calling out to Yuri but doesn't have the strength left to run after him, "Stop you idiot!" Shinji calls out trying to use his AT field to stop his friend but doesn't have the strength to keep the field up. Getting close to the edge of the roof Yuri smiles at the ugly monster, "Let's get friendly!" he shouts leaping off the edge of the tower towards the Seraphic Radiance.

* * *

><p>Above them Bacon is struggling to steady himself in the wind as he watches Yuri leap into the Seraphic Radiance.<p>

"Interesting… Fusing with a god, to defeat a god… but you'll be swallowed up by the darkness within, just like the other one.".

However he is surprised when a bright light engulfs the night sky blinding everyone who see's it. Once it faded Yuri had managed fused into the Seraphic Radiance and the winds having calmed down as it seemed to look around below it.

"Did he do it?" Zhuzhen asked, "No… I can hardly feel his soul anymore!" Alice breaks down in tears as the demon god lets out a roar of power and lets out a wave of energy, destroying everything around Kuihai tower.

Shinji watches in disbelief as the demon god flies away, taking his close friend and blood brother with him, "You fool…" he mumbled, his tears hidden by the rain which follows.


	11. Chap 11 Epilogue

Final part of the Asian section of the story. I'll be taking a little break inbetween this and the European section to edit it and do a few other stories that i want to start. But he's hoping you enjoy this little chapter.

* * *

><p>Yui and Misato stood in the street as the buildings smoulder around them, it was the morning after the fires suddenly started and they were lucky to be in Zhen's bar when it happened.<p>

The building was surprisingly sturdy which couldn't be said for the others in the street.

"Horrible isn't it?" Mr. Zhen had said when they emerged from the underground bar, but the two women had different views and feelings on what they had witnessed stepping out into the aftermath, "It's second impact…" Misato had said holding herself tightly, it wasn't and she knew it but it still didn't shake the feeling she had. Yui just couldn't believe she had witnessed something so horrible, "Is this really the extent humans will go to, to realise their ideals?".

"Shinji!" Yui called out again and again as she helped Misato through the rubble lined streets, "Shinji! Where are you?", "All the chaos…" Misato said shaking in Yui's arms, "They're safe… They have to be." she told herself as they headed for the tower, and paused when they saw Zhuzhen sitting on a fallen pillar smoking his pipe.

"Master Zhuzhen!" they hurried to the old sage who was looking less then pleased, "We failed… but we won…this doesn't make any sense." he said when he saw them, "Where's Shinji? And the others?" Yui asked as she sat Misato down next to Zhuzhen. "Over there… He got pretty banged up but he'll be fine. Just needs a long rest and a hot meal." he said trying to put on a smile. In a stable building was a temporary medical building for anyone injured in the devastation, "Margarete is there too. She got a few broken ribs… Alice is…" he looks back at the tower.

"She's still up there?", "With Yuri I hope?" she asked but the old man just shook his head, "I doubt we'll be finding him anytime soon." he hopped off the pillar and headed for the tower, "Better you know now… Yuri gave himself to stop that thing that came through… we owe him our lives." Yui sank to her knees as Misato started crying at the memories coming back to her, "NO!" she screamed into the cloudy morning sky.

"Ma'am are you alright?" a soldier asked Yui as she was snapped out of her shock, "Yes… no I'm not actually.", "Sorry to hear that ma'am but your son wants to see you. Your female friend is already with him." Yui gave a lengthy pause before she replies, "Private. Can you tell me where the nearest working phone is? I need to make a call.", "What about your son?", "I'll be with him shortly. I know I can try and make something good at least come out of this chaos.".

* * *

><p>The private led her to a working phone where she asked for privacy and hoped that her idea would work.<p>

"Saving thousands of lives with the death of an evil man." she said to herself as she called the switchboard operator, she couldn't believe she was doing it but she knew it was the right thing to do, "Japanese Investigation Committee please.", "One moment please." she waited and couldn't believe she was being connected to a military section, it was then she realised it was a military line.

"Colonel Makashima speaking." a man answered in a gruff voice, "Greetings Colonel. I have some information that may bring some issues into the light.", "Who is this?", "Just someone who wants to make amends for her past." Makashima was silent on the other end, "Speak…".

Yui went on to explain everything that had happened with Kawashima, Suketani and the arrogant Major Kutsugi, "I have a number of witnesses who will back up this information as well as Sergeant Kato who discovered Suketani's body and learnt the truth before he died.", "I see… I will have to look into this and have a talk with the sergeant over this. But if this information is accurate then you have just made right a horrible mistake on our part. And for that I thank you…" Yui let out a small chuckle, "I'm still not telling you who I am Makashima-kun." she heard him sputter in embarrassment before she hung up.

She knew she wasn't going to loose sleep over her actions but she didn't care, "Private thank you for your assistance." Yui bowed to the private who was a little surprise at her being so formal in the middle of a emergency, "I'll go see my son now." she walks off with a gentle smile knowing she had done the right thing.

"Misato for the last time I'm alright, really!" Shinji said trying to get Misato to stop hugging him, he was having trouble breathing and his ribs still hadn't healed completely.

"I'm just glad your alright Shinji-kun! I was so worried when I woke up and didn't find you!", "Misato please calm yourself…" Yui said entering the makeshift hospital, "There are other people trying to recover here. Please give them respect." some of the locals were a little surprised when a Japanese woman was giving them the respect like they were equals, but didn't say anything, they liked her.

"Sorry Yui… It's just after everything that's happened… I just got…", "Shhh. It's alright. We're all fine." Yui said sitting down next to her and holding her hand, "Shinji is fine too." she looked at her son who mouthed his thanks silently, even though the two were in love he still had trouble with dealing with her sudden changes in mood, the near destruction of the city hadn't helped it.

"We're leaving… aren't we?" Misato asked wiping away the tears in her eyes, "Yeah… Kawashima owes me a favour so we might be able to settle down somewhere in the countryside… if you want.", "I think after this Shinji it would be best. It will give you enough time to recover and improve your skills." Yui said.

"Otherwise how else would you be able to protect my grandchildren?" both of them go bright red but Yui knew it was a cheap trick to lighten the mood but would do anything to keep the smiles on their faces.

"I do Shinji… But at the same time… I want to keep travelling with the others.", "Then how about we get settled first then we can decide then. Okay?" Shinji asked not wanting to see Misato or his mother cry, "Okay.", "I'm going to talk with Alice and Zhuzhen before we go." both nodded and helped him to his feet.

* * *

><p>"Alice we can't stay up here all day. Please, your not doing him any favours staying up here." Zhuzhen said as he watched Alice holding Yuri's necklace to hers as she stared in the direction that Yuri had flown away in.<p>

"He's still out there isn't he?", "Yes. As long as his soul is about then we'll meet again. It's fate after all." Zhuzhen said truthfully.

After a moment of silence he spoke again, "You know Shinji is leaving for Japan soon. He needs to recover… he took a beating mentally and physically in that last fight.", "I guessed as much. I thank him for his help…" she said not showing much emotion, "Alice. He isn't giving up on the kid! We don't know where he even is right now. And we both saw how more powerful Bacon was then Dehuai. Shinji's good but he's got to get better if he'll be rejoining us… which I know he will." Alice turned to him with red puffy eyes which showed how long she had cried.

"Yuri is the first friend he has had since he arrived here. Yuri could of left him but he didn't, instead he took him under his wing and taught him how to take care of himself and look at him, they stuck by each other…" Zhuzhen was sure that Shinji was Yuri's first friend as well but he wouldn't say that out loud in front of Alice.

"I miss him… I miss him already!" Alice rushed over and hugged Zhuzhen saying that she wanted Yuri back, "We both do. We all do… We'll find him again Alice, we won't just give up on him. And besides…" he pushed her back to look at her, "He's too stubborn to die easily.".

* * *

><p>Shinji stared at the woods ahead of him before looking back at Kato and Kawashima, his arm was still in a sling from the fight in Shanghai but he was on the mend.<p>

"Are you sure we'd be allowed to stay here?" he asked, "I'm sure Shinji. The chief here is a friend of my fathers, she's waiting for you with rooms ready." she hugged Shinji tightly, "Thanks for everything you've done for us, I guess we're even now.", "Yes… but if you could do one last favour for us?". "It doesn't need to be a favour Shinji, I'll have as many people as I can looking out for him.".

Arriving at the village they were greeted by a middle aged woman in a purple yukata, a long floral skirt and wearing boots, her dark brown hair tied up into a bun. Her clothing making her look rather out of place.

"Hello Shinji, Yui and Misato. My name is Saki and welcome to Inugami village.", "How did you know who we are?" Misato asked taken back slightly, "I have seen it in my village. Please come and eat, you must be very hungry." Shinji's stomach growled as they were led into the peaceful looking village only to have Kato and Kawashima leave saying they had to visit her father.

Shinji was surprised with how simple the village was and it was ideal in his opinion, easy access to the city but in the countryside and with beautiful scenery, the village itself sat on top of a hill overlooking the rice fields below.

"I hear you two are a couple? You will be sharing a room while Yui's will be next to mine. My son spends most of his time in the city working, but he has his room near the main door." Shinji mumbled his thanks as Misato hung onto his good arm, "This place is amazing Saki we can't thank you enough for this.".

Yui was quiet for the walk up to the house seeing it was half western looking half Japanese style, it looked very comfortable as a home.

"Yui? Is there something wrong?" Saki asked stopping at the top of the steps. "No I'm fine just looking back at the last few days that's all." Saki nodded in understanding as if she had been there herself.

"Welcome to your new home." she said as they entered and showed them to their rooms. Shinji's thoughts still drifted back to watching Yuri jump off the top of the tower into the Radiance demon god, he couldn't believe that he had done something so stupid after all they had been through together. He thought he knew him better then that.

The next few days allowed them to adapt to the village which didn't take too long, Shinji spent his time getting to know everyone in the village and found them to be very friendly and forthcoming which surprised him, he didn't expect to be welcomed so openly.

He found that his position in the village had been confirmed when a weak monster somehow passed the wards around the village and was about to attack a young girl until Shinji sent it flying with a direct hit from his A.T field.

They cheered him as their new protector which caused him to blush, even more so when Misato declared to everyone that she was his wife to be, which caused even more cheering.

* * *

><p>Alice and Zhuzhen had just boarded a train bound for Europe, they had heard of some strange stories coming from there, some showed them hope that Yuri might have been spotted there but they had to check out any leads.<p>

Both of them knew must still be alive somewhere in the world but would just have to wait until they met again.

Zhuzhen was the one to suggest they become travelling exorcists to cover their expenses, that and it was a unique field with the recent trouble brewing all over the world in the remote areas, Demons and ghosts would be rife, meaning that there would be plenty of work for them to do in the coming weeks and months.

However he didn't say it out loud in front of Alice but they still had Roger Bacon to deal with, they knew he had survived but it was clear to him that he was planning something and that it would be bigger then what Dehuai had planned.

Margarete had spilt up from them and had to head back to the states, promising to rejoin them when her business had been completed, she wasn't about to give up on finding Yuri either.

She could only hope that when they found him, he was still the same person he was before.


End file.
